School Yard Games
by JoxX
Summary: All is not as it seems...Are you ready for the mystery that is Bon Temps High? Eric Northman as a Principal with a big secret. Sookie as a student with an even bigger secret...let the games begin... If you ever liked X-files you'll love this - Rated M
1. The Triplets

**School Yard Games**

**1**

**The Triplets**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So another story this time all human-(ish) AU. So here's the warning this story will deal with Teacher student relationship if this offends you, don't let the door hit you. RATED M for a reason. Beta'd by Ali thanks so much for your hard work and input even though it was months ago.

Eric Northman as a Principal with a big secret. Sookie as a student with an even bigger secret...let the games begin. All is not as it seems...Are you ready for the mystery that is Bon Temps High? Rated M

Enjoy JoXx

* * *

><p>"...Ah, that will be Miss Stackhouse… You must be the new Principal… I am Rene Lenier, Head of Languages." I took in the small man standing beside me, as he offered his hand. He was dressed in black slacks, white shirt and black waistcoat. He looked like some piece of shit gigolo, only he wasn't, he was 'Bon Temps High's answer to a main foreign language teacher; never even had as much as a parking ticket.<p>

He lifted his nose in the direction of the sexy blonde I been watching. She was currently sitting the wrong way on a Harley Davidson in the lap of what could only be described as a beefcake. Wearing little, itty-bitty cut off faded denim shorts, and a red and white stripy vest top with a little frill on the shoulder. Her long tanned legs ended in glittery stilettos. It was a far cry from when I was at school. Stilettos. _Urgh._ I am sure this wasn't regulation.

"If you think for a moment you are going to run this school, you…" Rene continued in his heavy Cajun accent "…you can think again, the Triplets run this school," he finished bitterly. I quirked my eyebrow at him, as Bon Temps High's new guidance teacher slid up to me, her first day too. Funny that.

"Pamela Ravenscroft, meet the Head of Languages, Rene Lenier." After the pleased to meet yous were exchanged, Pam (bless her) continued, "the Triplets, you were saying?" she got straight to business.

"They run this school, three of the smartest bitches you'll ever meet. Word of advice; don't cross them- ever," he looked poignantly at the both of us.

"But they are just students, right?" Pam smirked, voicing my own thoughts. What a wuss. _Hello, I'd like to order a backbone for one of my teachers, in man size. _

"Non, they are Bon Temps royalty, don't underestimate them… The blonde is Sookie Stackhouse she runs the show. The brunette pulling up in the Barbie-pink Aston Martin, is Amelia Broadway, she is the one of the reasons NASA visits our school science fair every year, they call her the Potions Mistress, she can be a real witch. Tara Thornton, aka The Body is a fighter not a lover, meaner than a box of rattlesnakes… smile they are coming over," Rene hissed that last part thru a forced smile.

Fuck me, this guy really needed to grow a set. The 'girl' Sookie, what she was doing with the guy on the motor bike was pornographic, urgh it was hot. _Fuck._ She finally pulled away from him running up to the two girls headed straight for us, slipping her arms into theirs, giggling. Then their heads lifted in unison as they fixed us with their gaze, it was feral. I gulped. Fuck, five years in the marines and the last six with the Bureau and I fucking gulped at a bunch of girls. 'Danger Will Robinson' my whole body screamed.

It was like time slowed as the girls walked towards us. I chanced a glance to Pam and Rene who both seemed to be spellbound. As they moved, it was as if they were one entity, the way their hair moved it was like I was stuck in some cheesy piece of shit high school film. Fuck, the blonde's shorts barely covered her crotch. Urgh. The brunette - her skirt couldn't be any shorter. I swallowed again, oh God the girl with black hair had only a bra top on and a six pack that grown men would have killed for. This was going to be an interesting first day.

Rene shifted nervously, "Good Morning Miss Stackhouse, Miss Broadway and Miss Thornton," He said nervously, WTF was going on here? These were just school kids and their teacher was shitting himself.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Lenier, sois beau et va-t-en, tu petit crotte" the blonde smiled sweetly. Her French was perfect, you would have thought it was her first language. I had to bite my lip as I realised she called the language teacher a little turd and told him to run along.

Rene practically ran for the school, what a douche. "You must be Mr Northman our new Principal, and you must Pamela Ravenscroft our new guidance teacher," the blonde smiled a saccharine smile extending her hand, first to me then to Pam. Her eyes fixed on Pam's, "This must be a bit different for you - a mixed school, when you are clearly used to an all girls school," she smirked, licking rosebud pouty lips.

Pam quirked an eyebrow, "I have always been to mixed schools," she looked confused. The brunette Amelia giggled, "Honey you have all girls school written all over you. If I didn't fall in love with Dick and follow him to Bon Temps High, I too would have been all girls schooled. Dick broke my fuckin' heart so the jury's still out… Fabulous Louboutins," she winked.

I didn't know what to say, I was shocked. Pam clearly didn't know what to say either. She was speechless, first time I'd seen it. Shit. The blonde, Sookie, stepped forward, adjusted my tie and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. She was in my space; I was holding my breath. She smelled like vanilla, sexy and musky with something fresh, the longer I was in her space the more I just wanted to please her. Shit. What a headfuck.

She threw her head back and quirked an eyebrow placing a sucker between her full pouty lips, "Saved by the bell," she giggled as she walked off towards the school, with her friends. _When had the bell rung?_

"Okay… I am fucking sweating like a bitch in heat, what the fuck Pam?" I ran my hand through my hair, looking down on Pam, she went to speak then stopped, then started again only to stop, she shrugged, still mesmerised by the three girls as they walked off, their hips swaying in unison. Mmm.

"I thought this was a simple undercover job, an 'in' to this little town that was so well connected… what the fuck, just happened?"

"Did I just get outted by a student? Did said brunette tell us she was bi and come on to me while complimenting me on my foot wear?" Pam looked as lost as I've ever seen her. As a senior FBI analyst, lost was not a good look on her.

"Shit Pam," I shook my head as if to clear it. The girl Sookie might as well have snipped my balls off and placed them into her handbag. "The director warned me against fucking any of the students. But Jesus, that girl looked like she could eat me for breakfast… my dick is scared."

"Well boss, let's jump to it, meet in your office at 16:00… to compare first days, it will be interesting if anything," Pam was already walking towards the school.

I slow jogged to catch up to her and we walked into a mad house. It was like a fucking jungle. Hundreds of students mingling, getting ready for class. Then I saw the infamous Miss Stackhouse, she was pressed up against a dark haired boy, she clearly had her hand down the front of his trousers as she whispered in his ear. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head. I wondered what the beefcake would think about her little display. Surely as Principal I should put a stop to her over the top sexual display. Just as I stepped forward an arm stopped me.

I looked down to see who the arm belonged to; I was met with a chubby woman with long red nails and big blonde bouffant hair. "Hi, I am Maxine Fortenberry, the school secretary and now your saviour," she smiled. "C'mon, we will go into the school office and I'll explain about Miss Stackhouse's boy toys before you commit a major faux pas." she all but dragged me into the office.

"Mrs Fortenberry, I feel like I have entered the Twilight Zone, you are the second person who warned me against Miss Stackhouse, is she really such a bad influence on the school?"

Maxine sent Pam on her way. "Sit Mr Northman, call me Maxine… I'll get us a coffee and I'll explain how things work round here," she smiled apologetically, returning a few moments later with a tray with two coffees. I had settled behind the desk.

"So Mrs Fo..._Maxine_, what is going on in this school?" I asked genuinely interested. I fixed her with my most devastating smile. Wouldn't hurt laying on the charm so that I could get as much information as possible, seeing as the FBI had given us jack shit. Heads were going to roll when I got back to the office.

"Well Mr Northman what do you know about the school?" she asked blushing from my smile.

"Erm… well, that the students seem to outperform all others schools in the area despite not having a Principal for over six months. Assaults are a rare occurrence… other than NASA sniffing around, not an awful lot to be honest." The NASA part had been news this morning. Heads were definitely gonna roll, I had never felt so out of the loop on a job.

"The Triplets are the reason this school runs so smoothly and students perform above average, many testing at genius levels. The last Principal, God rest his soul, was gunned down outside the school six months ago. You are the first one that has applied for the job since," she smiled, kneading her chubby hands in her lap.

Okay, news to me that the last Principal was gunned down, who the fuck did the research on this gig? Really… well let's just say if they had a job 24hrs from now, I'd be most surprised. Dickwads. This kind of poor research kills agents. "So what is it that these girls do, exactly?" so far I've only seen them come on to everything and show a blatant disregard for the chain of command.

"They rule." she said.

"They rule?"

"Mr Northman, please don't come in and rock the boat; this school works, this is their last year and quite frankly I for one, will be sad to see them go. Nobody has been suspended or expelled from this school in over two years."

I tented my fingers; I didn't see how these girls made this school work. Mrs Fortenberry was clearly a fan, Rene was shit scared and I still felt none the wiser. "How do they rule?" I asked my curiosity piqued.

"Well… you've seen that Miss Stackhouse is a very loving student," that's one word for it, the girl oozed sex.

"Ah huh" I replied.

Maxine blushed again, then she seemed to man up, "Sookie rules with sex, Amelia with brains and Tara with brawn and it works; the students are happy, they are thriving in this environment."

"I see," how old could Sookie be? Eighteen, max. "And the boy toys?"

"Oh they are like Sookie's minions; Bill Compton that was the boy you saw in the hall, then there are Sam Merlotte and Alcide Herveaux, they help to keep order. There is no bullying in this school, Sookie won't stand for it."

My head was beginning to pound. This girl seemed to have the whole school wrapped around her little finger. "Is that Compton as in Compton Software? Merlotte as in Merlotte's chain of bars and diners? And Herveaux as in Herveaux Construction?" that was a heady mix.

"Yes, a lot of the students are very well connected." she smiled. _I'll say_.

"But not the girls?"

"Oh they are **very** well connected..." she looked around the office and inched forwarded in her seat, " you didn't hear this from me 'kay?"

"Okay?" feeling quite amused by the woman's behaviour, glad I gave her my most charming smile now.

"Amelia Broadway, her father is Copley Carmichael… Sookie, her grandfather is Niall Brigant, of Sky Pharmaceuticals… and Tara, well let's just say her parents own most of the trailer parks in the south," So Tara's family were old school mob- _great_. Amelia's dad is an arms dealer- legal. Sold mainly to US government. Then there was Sky Pharmaceuticals, clean because nobody has linked them anything that was dirty.

"So why is Amelia 'Broadway' if her father is Carmichael?" I asked, my head churning with millions of questions.

"When she publishes science papers, she wants to get the credit under her own steam not because her father is well to do. Don't let on about her father's identity, she hates the association."

I nodded, storing the information, "Well you have given me a lot to think about, if you can give me the staff files I'll being reviewing the staff first." With that Maxine left the office with the tray, returning seconds later with a stack of files.

"I hope you'll be very happy here Mr Northman, working with the Triplets will assure that," she smiled.

Okay, so the students of this school were like the heirs to the Fortune 500, they run the school; more to the point Sookie Stackhouse runs the school. For some reason we were here to look at the teachers and get an in to the community, so we can get in with the parents, because this town had something going on with it that involved international espionage. My head hurt.

I spent the rest of the morning looking through files, seeing nothing of note apart from the head of the science department was way too over-qualified for the job and the coach was a time-served marine. I looked up from the desk when I felt someone in the doorway, sure enough there was.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Would you like more? Or Am I selling a three legged horse?<strong>


	2. The Smartest Girl In School

**School Yard Games**

**2**

**Smartest Girl In School**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for all the add's and reviews. I hope your enjoying this story... bit of a break from what I normally write... so your feedback really means the world to me... Proof read by Ali...changed by me so mistakes my own ;)

Enjoy JoXx...

* * *

><p><em>I looked up from the desk when I felt someone in the doorway, sure enough there was.<em>

* * *

><p>"Knock knock… can I come in?" The pouty, berry-coloured lips asked.<p>

"Sure," I replied. This should be interesting.

"Maxine, why don't you take off for an early lunch, I'll make sure Mr Northman is in capable hands... tell that handsome boy of yours I said hi," Sookie purred. Who the fuck does this girl think she is? She closed the door to my office, leaning against it.

"How ya settling in?" she asked.

I regarded her for a second. I was just about to scold her for sending Maxine away. "Oh darn, I nearly forgot, here I made these for you… as a welcome gift." She smiled brightly as she handed me a box.

"For me?" _Fuck, what am I, a fucking puppy?_ This is an eighteen year old girl… Get. A. Grip. I opened the box to reveal four of the prettiest cupcakes I've ever seen. I looked up and smiled, she made me cupcakes. Shit. I couldn't help but grin, damn if she didn't smile the cutest smile.

"They should come with a warning… so addictive, but there are plenty more where they came from, so you just holler if you want more," she smiled.

"Thank you Miss Stackhouse, is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked.

She laughed, "Oh I bet there's plenty you can do for me," she said as she licked her lips. _Fuck_. "However today is all about you and what I can do for you," her eyes glittered.

"Is that so?" I couldn't help but smirk. This girl certainly had spirit.

"Yes," she breathed. "As school president I am present at all new pupil intake interviews, they should be here in the next ten minutes," I was at a complete loss and it must have showed.

"Oh I take it Maxine didn't show you your diary… here let me," she jumped up, leaned across me and switched on the computer. "Here I was thinking we would have ten minutes to fill, I was gonna ask you for suggestions," she grinned. I laughed, it was impossible not to like her.

"Do you have a phone with a diary?" she asked.

I nodded, fishing out the latest iPhone and handing it to her. She placed the phone on a mat next to the computer, the mat lit up, then she hit a key.

"There you go; all your diary data is now on the phone, cool huh?"

"Way cool," I smirked getting into the high school lingo. I'd never seen anything like that before.

"Bill designed it and built it; any computer problems he's your guy. The diary programme is all his too. I'll send him in to give you a crash course as it's linked to the website, we don't want you to inadvertently post your nooners on the web for the parents to see," she smiled cheekily. Mmm. Get a grip.

Just then her phone went off, "Hey," she answered. _Saved by the bell again, _I thought.

"Oh it's not a bad time I was just breaking in the new Principal." She smirked winking at me. Shit did I mention I am screwed. Her face darkened, then she totally surprised me by switching to Japanese - again it sounded perfect. She concluded her call, looked thoughtful for a second.

"Everything okay Miss Stackhouse?"

She looked up from her thoughts "Oh...yeah, yeah fine…... it's all good in da hood as they say… oh your 11.30 is here," she said the last part as she looked at the door, only I didn't hear anything. "you want me to show them in?" she asked.

"Sure," not convinced that there would be anyone out there. She opened the door just as they rounded the corner to the outer office. How had she known? I would file that for later.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Pelt, you must be Debbie and you must be Sandra," Sookie shook their hands inviting the girls to sit on the couch and the parents to the seats in front of my desk. "Allow me to introduce Principal Northman, and I am School Student President, Sookie Stackhouse."

For the next half hour, Sookie conducted the interview like a pro, she thanked them and ushered them out of the office. She rubbed her temples, "So?" she asked.

"So, they seemed nice," not really sure what to say wasn't like I was a real principal, I was an FBI agent.

"Nice?"

"No?"

"Not Hardly; firstly the oldest child has got daddy issues; she's not their biological daughter and she knows it, Debbie is a typical bitch. Sandra… spoilt -totally, as mom and dad's golden child and their natural offspring I assure you any semblance of decent person is gone. She would make a fabulous sociopath. My recommendation is to reject them for education here," she spoke with authority.

"You can't judge people on what is in their file."

"Mr Northman, it's not in their file. Trust me, those kids are bad news."

"This is a public school not your own private school, they seemed nice, both good students." I was getting annoyed; Miss Stackhouse had clearly had the run of this place far too long and was too big for her bo…_ stilettos_.

"Look who's judging now. Both girls don't do their own work, I'll put money on it the youngest is unable to get that sort of grade in math… but hey it's your call. I am saying bad news, it's nothing I can't handle when it all goes pear-shaped, but I'd rather not."

"Explain it to me then Miss Stackhouse," I challenged her.

"Gladly. First off, Debbie's biometrics are off…"

"Biometrics?" I cut her off.

"I thought you were of above average IQ, you certainly have the cranial capacity for it… but I'll use smaller words." Bitch - who does she think she is? But fuck if she doesn't make my cock hard - so screwed.

"I know what biometrics are… continue," I said.

"Okay, Debbie's are off for belonging to that family. My guess is the parents adopted, then lo and behold a miracle happens; Sandra. Sandra has psychotic tendencies and hero-worships her older sister. Her eye to forehead ratio coupled with key lead questions I asked determines that she has not got the brain power to achieve the level of academia she shows. My guess is she uses violence to get other students to comply, doing her work for her. Her nose to eyebrow ratio determines she has a violent nature. There are a host of other reasons why, psychologically speaking… but all spell bad hair cut with bad news."

She's smart, I'll give her that. "Miss Stackhouse, so based on your high school understanding of psychology and a fancy for biometrics, I should exclude these two from receiving an education in their parish? Huh?"

She started laughing, "You clearly have not done your homework sir, but you're a cute SOB, so I am going to forgive you this time. Do you know why I don't attend most of my classes Mr Northman?"

I know, I should have tried harder to keep the anger of my face but this girl was getting under my skin. Urgh. I never let people affect me like this. "Enlighten me," I spat.

"My pleasure." Her voice was seductive; I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. So screwed. I didn't know whether to hit her or fuck her. Not that I hit women.

"The simple reason is I am smarter than my teachers. I am currently working on my doctorate for psychology, when I graduate I'll be Dr Stackhouse. I have published several papers on biometrics which have all been acclaimed in their respective scientific journals. It's kinda my hobby. Bill turned several of my theories from my papers into an algorithm creating a computer programme so others can see what I can see with the naked eye. We are locked in a bidding war for the rights to this programme, but both of us will be set for life when the bids stop flowing."

She got up came round the back of me, I tensed as the cloud of sexy vanilla and something fresh enveloped me. "So tense," she massaged my shoulders. "Now Mr Northman, why don't you get over your lady authority issues and trust me; I am not you ex-wife. Your biometrics tell me you are smart enough to challenge me, dangerous enough to keep me interested and sexually I may have met my match. You are rarely challenged and used to being the smartest in the room; this has made you lazy. Your ex-wife did a head trip on you, danced all over your balls which two to three years ago you took back when you caught her lying, scheming ass, cheating. Your ideal job would be government work of the covert nature, yet here you are, getting all of the girl's of Bon Temps High's panties in a wad."

She leaned in to kiss me. I pulled back to avoid kissing her, she giggled. "Pussy," she sneered in my face, getting off the corner of the desk she had perched on and heading for the door. Oh no, she did not just call me a pussy for not kissing her.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like it," I called after her, like a total douche. Not; I am your principal or it's wrong. No, _your boyfriend wouldn't like it._ God- help- me.

"I don't have one," she replied as she looked over her shoulder. Damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Beefcake on the motorbike?" I asked; fuck what is wrong with me? She's right, maybe I have gotten mentally lazy.

"That's my guard, he does his job better if he thinks there's a chance I'll fuck him. It's his motivation to keeping me alive. He has no chance, I'd rather finger myself," she smiled sweetly. Fuck that sent a delicious mental image of her with her fingers down her tiny shorts. My cock sprang to attention. Fuck-screwed, so screwed.

"Your boy toys?" Jesus SHE IS A STUDENT. Northman get a grip of yo-self, fuck, fuck, fuck. Northman shut-the-fuck-up. I swear to God I am gonna ball punch myself, if I don't shut up now.

"Just that, toys I play with. Good if I need to get off but not for much else. Hardly a challenge when they allow themselves to be in my thrall." With that she walked out of my office, my cock throbbing with need, my head well and truly fucked.

Only one thing for it, I hit the intercom, "Pam, get your ass in here," I barked into it.

**Who's the smartest girl in school? What is going on? Confused or you just enjoying the ride?**


	3. Food For Thought

**School Yard Games**

**3**

**Food for Thought**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay some of you are confused, most of you seem to be enjoying it. . . Some of you are questioning the humanness of this story. . . Mawhahahaha- yes that is my super Villain laugh and I went there. . . .while on the subject of super villain laughs...I am just gonna toss you this chapter, like a grenade I pulled the pin on...and run for cover _Mawhahahaha!_

Enjoy JoxX. . .

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later she appeared at the door, "Boss?"<p>

I swallowed loudly, "Come in and shut the door," I ordered.

"Yes master." Pam saluted as she closed the door.

"I am sorry, but fuck for the first time in my career I feel…"

"Like you're in over your head?" she finished for me, I simply nodded in agreement. "I have just spent the morning with Amelia. Brain of the fucking US with a body made for sin... I have never wanted to lick someone so badly in all my life, what's got your panties in a bunch Northman?" she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Sookie. I let her get totally under my skin, she fucking psychoanalysed me and she was right. Spot on in fact." I laughed a defeated laugh, "All I wanted to do was push her on the desk and fuck her 'til she begged me to stop- shit they are school kids. Fuck, fuck. Aaand I just said that out loud," I kicked the paper bin.

Pam got up, she pulled me up and put me on the couch and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. "Pam what the fuck are you doing?" I'm in no mood for her shit too.

"I am taking one for the team, Northman. You can rub one out or we can fuck like high schoolers and maybe function well enough to get through this day," with that she yanked up her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties only stockings. I swallowed this was not how I had envisioned this first day going. "It's not like we've not done it before, so let just do this already. My fucking pussy is like a jungle drum, she came on that fucking strong to me I nearly cried, having to say no," with that she straddled my lap, un zipping me and pulling my length out all in one fast move.

"It won't be gentle," I warned giving into my lust.

"Goody," she smiled, only when Pam smiled it looked totally lethal; like she would just as easily kill me as fuck me.

I flipped her round on the couch, thrusting into her in one stroke. She cried out at my size, I grabbed her hair and held still for a moment allowing her to adjust. With a tight grip on her hair I slammed into her. Urgh. Hair pulling was something that really flicked Pam's bic. Seeing as she had been nice enough to offer her services to me, the least I could do was make it good for her, even thought she usually batted for the all girl team.

I reached forward grabbing her nipple, pinching it roughly, "Ah fuck, yesss," she called. I pulled all the way out till only my tip was inside and slammed into her a few times. "Enough - quit playing back there and bring me," she panted out.

I fucked her in steady a rhythm wishing it was another blonde under me . Even that made me cringe. Like a neon sign in my mind flashed up and said: PERVERT. My fingers found her swollen clit and pinched it. "Arrghh, God yes" Pam called as she came with a couple of more thrusts I spilled myself deep inside her. We collapsed on the couch in a heap.

We were both clean and Pam couldn't get pregnant, you had to have a womb for that, anyone else I would have practically double bagged it. You could say we were best friend, sometimes with benefits.

"Damn Northman if I didn't like the ladies so much, I'd consider having a permanent arrangement with you."

"My heart bleeds; not enough to turn you straight then Ravenscroft," I smirked as we righted ourselves.

"That only happens in all good male fantasies. I am afraid I love pussy as much as the rest of the guys. But as fucks go it was effective, so don't beat yourself up Northman. Thank you, I'll now be able to cope with little miss pink, perky nipples."

"You've seen her nipples?" I asked getting an entirely new image in my head which would only lead to more problems.

"Couldn't miss them when she thrust them in my face with no bra and a fucking see thru shirt… damn if they weren't the perkiest titties I've ever seen...Urgh. I am stopping this conversation now before we need to rub another one out," she had been touching her breast and looking dreamy. Fuck.

"Good plan. What else you find out apart the colour of your student's nipples," I smirked watching her squirm.

"Sounds so sordid when you say it like that, like we are both big pedo's… when we have both fucked eighteen year olds before and had no problems. Shit, I need to get my head in the game." I chuckled at her assessment. If the boys back in the office could see the ice queen now. Pam and I had always had a special relationship. Sookie had been right about one thing, I did catch my wife cheating, but it was with Pam. I'd set it up so I would catch her and not have to pay her half of everything. Pam was more than happy to help, having always much admired Sophie Ann. That bitch fucked everything and wore my balls as accessories.

"I've found out that this is the Stepford school, Eric these kids are the smartest kids I've ever come across. Next time the Bureau has a recruitment drive they need to just come here. Did you know five pupils are taking doctorates this year. Every pupil has near perfect attendance, their computer systems were all designed by Bill Compton three years ago, he was 15 for Christ sakes! They are the most sophisticated and easy to use programmes I've ever come across. All the school food is organic and grown on school property, therefore the cafeteria can afford to buy organic meat. Diet drinks are banned… all of it is Miss Stackhouse's doing, part of her healthy body, healthy mind programme that she began four years ago- aged fourteen.

This school has no obesity, no class divides, no racism. Younger children are tutored by older kids, the only people that seem pissed off are the teachers. You would think this school should be full of kids all about to burn out due to over-achieving, but no. What kind of fucking school is this? I mean none of this was on the reports we got or the brief… what- the - fuck, I feel like I've been stitched up."

"Pam I have no idea. All I know is that the hottest eighteen year old I've ever laid eyes on is also the smartest, and somehow according to you, has managed with her buddies to turn this school into some sort of education utopia. We are here to look at the parents for connections to international espionage. If these are the kids, what the fuck are the parents going to be like?"

"Well sir, we will find out this weekend. We have both been invited to a cook-out and fundraiser, on Saturday." Pam said, but there was something in the way she said fundraiser.

"Fundraiser? Let me guess Bon Temps High space programme ?" I joked.

Pam raised her eyebrow and scoffed, "Close… their rocket programme… some of the students are interested in tracking atmospheric changes." Pam spoke in an over-enthusiastic voice, imitating girly excitement.

"Of course," I just shook my head, as the bell just rang. "Lunch?" I asked intrigued as to what the organic cafeteria was going to offer.

"Let's" Pam answered as she raised herself up.

We entered the cafeteria which seemed to be in full jungle swing. Seconds later a loud whistle sounded, in an instant the whole place was deathly quiet. I looked around for who had blown the whistle, seeing lil' Miss Six Pack stalking towards us a shiny silver whistle hang round her neck, her jeans strapped on like a second skin, looking like she belonged in some hot new music video. Amelia appeared next to Pam eye fucking her as she looked at her.

Suddenly I felt a hot body squeezing in between me and Pam, looking down to see Sookie as she inhaled deeply, shooting both Pam and I a look she smirked. Busted.

"Nice, perfume" she whispered, definitely busted. She looked really amused, her blue eyes glittering. Tara slid up next to us turning to face the student body.

Sookie addressed the cafeteria, "Please join me in welcoming our new Principal, Mr Northman and our new guidance teacher Ms Ravenscroft. We will be keeping our regular office hours until they are more settled in their new roles." WTF? What students keep office hours? The hall rang out in applause.

"Also this Saturday we have our fundraiser by the lake, remember this is your last chance to win private tuition with myself, Amelia or Tara so get buying those tickets." As soon as she spoke the pupils went quiet. At the mention of winning tuition they looked genuinely excited. Tuition equals school work, right? I though kids didn't like being in school.

"Principal Hotness here, drives a cherry red corvette?" Tara smiled licking her lips. Okay, where is this going? I couldn't help but preen a little at her nickname for me- what? I work out, take care of myself- I am hot.

"**Car wash, car wash, car wash"** the students chanted, Tara pulled Sookie next to her facing us not before Sookie goosed my ass dangerously close to my ball sack. Amelia slid up next to Sookie draping herself over Sookie as Tara straddled one of her legs.

"So Mr Northman how much would you pay us to wash your car? We have rockets to launch, theories to write," Tara spoke in a seductive tone her dark skin beautiful next to Sookie's golden tan Amelia offering yet more contrast with her milky white skin. Did I mention how totally fucked I was? I groaned internally. "How about you Ms Ravenscroft?" she asked.

Before I get the chance to answer, a guy built like a brick shit-house with a mess of black hair and green eyes shouted "one thousand dollars Sookie, if you detail my back seat, as well." That was met with laughter and wolf whistles. The girls turned towards him, I could clearly see Amelia fondling Sookie's ass. Dear God. Sookie's hand was up under Tara's excuse for a top at the back. Sweet, sweet baby Jesus. Fuck. Urgh. _Maxine in a bikini, Maxine in a bikini_- come on picture it you dumb ass before you salute the whole school- freak.

"Alcide if you think you're a big enough boy, you are on. But last time we all know you cried to your mamma, and I hadn't even started." She laughed, the rest of the school joined in.

The boy grinned, scratching his belly which was toned. If I had looked like that in my last year of school; I'd have got no school work done, I'd have just been fucking everything with a pulse. Instead of looking embarrassed, he answered, "I think I can take it this time… if you make me cry again I'll pay two thousand." _Jesus what was this girl gonna do?_

"Wolf boy you got yourself a deal," she smiled the canteen erupted in howls and laughs.

"I'd like some of that action," shouted a shortish skinny boy with powerful shoulders and messy strawberry blond hair.

"Boy toy, we know you do, so what you gonna give us Sam… you know we'd do anything for money..." Tara grinned.

"...If it's for a good cause." Sookie and Amelia finished with a giggle. It was like watching the discovery channel and a train wreck all in one, I just couldn't take my eyes off them and apparently I was not alone. Urgh. Well, day one and my spank bank was full. Shit. _Hello, students! You fucking pervert… does that mean anything to you?_ Apparently not.

"We'll see Stackhouse, how generous you can make me feel by the end of the week," the boy answered that got him pats on the back and round of applause_._

"Oh a player… _Hummm_" the noise she made at the end was sexual and made my already throbbing cock twitch. "Well Merlotte, now you're speaking my language... you know I like a challenge," she licked her lips.

"Guess it's a cook out and a car wash now," she smile Amelia slipping her hand further down Sookie's shorts. Shit. Sookie leaned over and nipped her ear with perfect white teeth. Mmmm. So screwed. Maxine in a bikini- G-string biki..._what?_

"While we got your attention, my new pole-dancing classes start this week on Thursday night for those that are interested," Tara said. Fuck. Shit. Urgh! _Oh my God I am hallucinating I could have sworn she said pole-dancing classes._ Shit, all the blood rushing to my cock must be making me light headed. So screwed. The Triplets left us standing there in a state of shock and arousal.

"Eric," I heard but it sounded far off. I felt a sharp elbow in my ribs looking down at Pam who looked as flustered as I'd ever seen her, sporting the fakest of grins. "Eric," she hissed.

"Did she say pole dancing classes?" my voice small sounded even foreign to me.

"Yes, we are so fucked. Let's eat."

Lunched passed with a host of introductions and shiny new smiling faces. The food was amazing. I like my food and this was the best food I'd had in a long time, like real home cooking.

A red-headed girl with braces and freckles pointed out that the meal was one third of my daily vitamins and minerals, as calculated by Miss Stackhouse; she did all the menus for the school. Every pupil we came across had one thing in common, they hero worshiped the Triplets.

I couldn't wait for the day to finish. I had agreed to have dinner with Pam, meeting her at a little Italian place in Monroe.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Eric and Pam...What about that dirty lemon?<strong>


	4. My New Mantra

**School Yard Games**

**4**

**My New Mantra**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I have to tell you guys I love, all the speculation of what is going! love love love it! Is Sookie human? What are they all? How deep in the shit is Eric and Pam? keep it coming I assure you answers are coming...hopefully it will surprise you all.

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

><p>"Well shit Ravenscroft, you look good enough to eat," I complemented Pam as I sat down in the little Italian place in Munroe we choose for dinner. "That was up there with one the worst days of my life and I did two tours in Iraq. How about you?"<p>

"Actually, I am choosing to look at it as learning curve. Making it one of the most exciting days I have ever had. Your little Sookie, she's a trip. This afternoon she psychoanalyzed me. First time in years I felt mentally challenged. After I read her papers on aspartamine poisoning and the developing mind; actually an interesting read. That's why diet drinks are banned in the school. Did you know the government bans its fighter pilots from drinking diet drinks as the chemicals in the sweeteners slow reaction speed. Who knew?" Sookie apparently.

"Also I read her file, an even more interesting read; till the age of eight Miss Stackhouse was seen as having learning difficulties and below average IQ. Now she has an IQ of 156, genius level. She is the youngest person to ever pass the barr exam in the state of Louisiana. She speaks five languages, six if you include English. Get this French, Spanish, Japanese, Cantonese and Arabic… Arabic ! Like Cantonese and Japanese weren't hard enough."

Shit, why is this girl not working for the government? What agents do we have that can boast that kind of credentials.

"Why those languages?" I thought out loud.

"Not a clue, but finding out is going to be fun dontcha think?" Pam leered.

"I like your thinking, it was an exciting day. I love to have eighteen year olds run rings round me. So what do people do for fun round here in Podunk?"

"I am not sure but some of the yokels were telling me about a strip club here in Monroe called Hooligans," Pam licked her lips.

"I am supposed to be a respectable high school principal, correct me if I am wrong but those don't go to strip clubs," I smirked at her as she fucking pouted at me. Hilarious.

"Well that leaves pissing in boots and chewing tabacky," she drawled in a over the top southern accent.

"Or you could always join Tara's pole dancing class this week," I leered.

"Mmm," was all she said. After dinner we made our way home to our separate houses, Pam giving me a stack of files on the Triplets. Tomorrow it was game on and I was not going to be such a fish out of water, no I would be prepared.

We made it through Tuesday a lot easier than Monday, Wednesday was easier yet. We may survive this high school assignment I thought, as I surveyed the jungle that was the hallways first thing on Thursday morning.

A tall busty red-head approached me all smiles, "Hi I am Lorena, are you trying to start a riot dressed like that? I may have to hose myself down," she smiled as she spoke with her heavy southern accent. I smiled back. That was the way Bon Temps High rolled, all sexual energy. This was the first day I had dressed down. I was wearing a white T-shirt and faded jeans with flip flops. No rules against it, so I thought what the hell. It made me feel more like me, all part of making it out of here alive because fuck me if you didn't need to have your wits about you.

"Principal Hotness… looking hot," I heard the unmistakable voice of Sookie Stackhouse. As she came up beside me she caught sight of Lorena who openly sneered at Sookie. This was a first, everyone else seemed to adore her… well the students did, some of the teacher were majorly intimidated by her.

"Lorena," Sookie sneered back contempt in her voice, if she had spoke to me like that I would have shivered but the girl just glared at Sookie. I had a fleeting thought that they may fight, but that's not how they seemed to settle disputes here.

"Sookie," Lorena narrowed her eyes at her.

"Lorena why don't you find Amelia, see if she can mix you a cocktail to sort out your hormone imbalance," Sookie glared at her. Fuck. She's got big balls. Lorena glared back, but after what seemed like ages though I am sure it was only seconds, tense seconds, Lorena blinked a couple of times and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do that, thanks," she said walking off. WTF? Yep, it had become my new mantra. I had lot's of different versions like; 'what the fuck just happened?' or just general 'what the fuck?' or then there was the 'what the fuck?' that accompanied the monkey head scratch like I was doing now.

"An enemy?" I quirked my eyebrow at Sookie with a smile.

Her face turned very serious, "I don't have enemies Mr Northman," she met my gaze then her face lit up as it broke into a smile "More like an anti- friend… she desires my favourite boy toy, Bill. She's just pissed that she can't have him, coupled with her love of violence she likes to posture with me despite the fact that she is not intelligent enough to be 'alpha' anything around here. In another school I'd pull her hair and call her a skank she'd try to do the same to me. But here we treat her underlying problems which are a hormone imbalance and psychological issues. Mainly low self esteem," Sookie explained. I just looked at her as I shook my head. Was she kidding, hard to tell.

"So that wasn't you being a bitch when you told her to get Amelia to mix a cocktail for her?"

She smiled Mona Lisa's smile and walked off. Fuck. I fucking want her. I am so screwed. Damn if that's not the smartest girl, I've ever met. Her body excited me, that was a given, take today for instance her luscious body, all curves, was encased in a short yellow skirt and white, short sleeve blouse combo. The shirt looked almost like it was bursting with the ripeness of her full bust. She wore yellow stilettos with little white bows on the heels, showing of her long tanned legs to full effect. Urgh. But over the last few days it was her mind that was really beginning to turn me on. I loved how smart and fast her mind worked. I loved how on my toes it kept me- like I'd never be bored. Sookie Stackhouse was one of a kind. Did I mention how screwed I am?

I stood in the halls watching the kids all scurry to class. I nodded to Pam who was locked into a conversation with the girls coach, Dawn Green. She was a hot piece of ass but she knew it, such a turn off. The final bell went and I found myself all alone in the hall that just seconds before had been a hive of activity.

I walked the corridors, looping back round so I was headed back to my office when I heard hushed voices. I edged closer looking into the doorway. I could see Rene Lenier in an empty classroom, his face was red with anger.

"What have I ever done to you?" he hissed.

"Absolutely nothing," Sookie's voice was unmistakable although I couldn't see her through the crack in the door. "But that's because you are a predator that preys on the weak, I am anything but weak Rene." The way she said his name was pure venom. Oh-oh.

"It's none of your business" he spat at her.

"Oh that's where you are wrong; if it's happening in this school it makes it my business. EVERY student has the right to an education in a safe environment free from harassment."

"If she dresses like a _poutain_ what does she expect," he spat back at her.

"I dress provocatively, yet you don't come on to me, why is that? I'll tell you why. Because I'll eat you alive and when I am done I'd pick my teeth your bones. You like your women weak, you like to see fear in their eyes, fear of you. I am the hottest girl in school, a straight A student. Don't push me to ruin you with a scandal you would never recover from. Who do you think they would believe? The all-American white girl or the Cajun gigolo with a dodgy past."

Rene stared at her. He looked like he was going to start crying. "So we have an understanding; the students are not your personal fuck dolls, am I clear?" she punctuated her statement with a jab to his is chest.

"Crystal, Miss Stackhouse," he said through gritted teeth. Pam was going to love this bit of juicy gossip, right after I have Rene thoroughly investigated.

"Good." I heard her heels clicking towards the door of the classroom. That was my cue to get out of here. I walked, taking long strides round the corner, resting my back against the wall. Running my hand through my hair as I thought about what I had just overheard. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I found blue ones staring straight at mine. How the fuck had I not heard her walking this way? Shit. Some FBI agent I am? Shiiit!

"Northman, I don't like being spied on. If you have anything concerning this school to ask me, just ask me," her breasts heaved in her tight white blouse. Fuck she was hot. Think of something else, she was so close. Mmm, vanilla. Fuck, something else, ask a question, ask a question you fucking moron.

"What was all that about?" holy shit I just sounded like Forest Gump. Face-Palm. Oh crap, I feel like I am blushing. Congratulations Northman you made yourself look like a total tard.

"Rene likes his girls barely legal, weak and emotionally insecure. High school is an all you can eat buffet for someone like him. He threatened one of my girls I tutor; making her believe that if she didn't meet him for a date he would fail her. Of course never saying it in a way that he could be accused of such behaviour. I asserted my alpha status in effect cutting him off, so it's handled."

"Should he be working with kids?" fuck, was he some sort of sexual predator? Was I? Should I arrest myself? ah fuck losing it.

"Look he's not a bad guy, just likes weak-willed women. He's got a wife and two kids that wouldn't survive a scandal. Angela... that's the girl he came on to has the 'disease to please' she finds it hard to say no and when she does she punishes herself. Those two, bad combination. As I said, I've handled it… anything else?"

"How did you know I was outside the room?" I asked.

She laughed as she walked off, "I'm a telepath." she winked.

Telepath? Oh that's cute. I smiled like one of her boy toys. In fact if I thought I'd get away with it and it was appropriate I'd add my John Hancock to the signup sheet for Sookie's boy toys. Man I was jealous of those guys. That little shit Merlotte got a fucking lap dance from both Sookie and Tara yesterday at lunch. Never in my life have I wanted to be a high school student again as I did yesterday. Fuck. My cock twitched at the memory. I wanna lap dance. Pout.

The kid Compton was going to help me out with the computer programmes today so I hauled ass to my office. I really didn't like him, nothing to do with the fact Sookie had told me he was her favourite boy toy of course.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Compton is a cocky little shit, but still I couldn't help but be impressed by him, the bureau could sure use someone like him. I couldn't see what both Lorena and Sookie seen in him though.

Twenty minutes before home time I got an unexpected visitor. Sookie's bodyguard. He extended his hand to me, "Mr Northman, I am Quinn, Miss Stackhouse's security," the guy look like a fucking animal. He was huge. On purpose the guy tried to crush my hand, when I didn't even so much as twitch, he looked pissed. Asshole.

"Mr Quinn I know who you are, won't you please sit down," I indicated the seat opposite my desk.

"It's just Quinn and I'll stand." Douche.

"Oh like Madonna?" I couldn't help but play with him. His face darkened.

"Sookie," he said, his voice gruff. Oh the girl who told me she would rather finger herself than let John Quinn fuck her, that Sookie? I smiled at the memory, I knew all about John Quinn hired gun and ex-Marine. Both being in the Marines is where our similarities ended, the guy was all brawn and very little brain.

"What about Miss Stackhouse, is she in danger?" Pleased with myself that I managed to sound professional and aloof.

"She's always in danger; her grandfather is a powerful man and has many enemies. I came to give you my business card. If there should be any trouble you are to call me first, police second. Just so you know - she is mine."

"She's yours?" I asked; where does this idiot get off? Like a fucking big cat marking his territory. I felt myself getting angry.

"MINE. She comes on stronger than a freight train, but it's me who she's fucking. I don't take kindly to anyone trying to take what is mine,_ Principal_ Northman." When he spoke he locked his eyes with mine, what a fucker.

"Do you warn her boy toys the same way?" I mean, I was embarrassed for this guy. Had Sookie lied to me? Was she fucking him? Did I care? Yes I did, I did fucking care, I wanted to rip the motherfuckers head off. Not good.

He laughed, "No, they are her toys like a herd of stray puppies. She likes you, though- I don't." His voice was meant to be menacing. I wanted to tell him to try harder.

She likes me, I suppressed the need to grin ear to fucking ear. She likes me. Damn if that didn't make me sit a little straighter in my seat. Tried to call him on his unprofessional behaviour, "What does her grandfather think of your relationship with Miss Stackhouse?"

He laughed again, "Mr Brigant is a hippy with long hair, into free love and the biggest fairy you'll ever meet when he is in this realm… not in fairy la la land and he's come down after sampling too much of his own products. He likes me just fine."

With that he headed for the exit. I was left staring at the door. Well hell, that just made me want her even more, now that the big beefcake warned me off her.

So the head of Sky Pharmaceuticals was a gay hippy that did drugs, spent most of his time in a drug haze and approved of his granddaughters free love? Not the slick image that I associated with Niall Brigant, one of the greatest minds of the twenty first century. All designer suits, impeccable manners and quaffed within an inch of himself. Estranged from his wife of forty one years after the death of thier two children. One to cancer, one to a freak accident. The man was tipped to finding a cure for AIDS, if his granddaughter was any indication, I'd put money on him...

_...What the fuck?_

* * *

><p><strong>Are you still with me? who is lying? who's telling the truth? Which way is up? and for that matter which way is down?<strong>


	5. Big Bang

**School Yard Games**

**5**

**Big Bang**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello... how you guys doing? I am still loving all the speculation about the school and the students I can tell you so far only one person has come anywhere luke warm. . . this is a mystery fic... I promise answer will be coming but... it is a mystery. . .

Enjoy JoxX. . .

* * *

><p>I decided to take off just before the bell today, to sort through the files on the towns big hitters, now I was really interested in Niall Brigant's file. I stepped out into the heat of summer. Looking across the car park I spotted a stretched limo with diplomatic plates and flags.<p>

_Hello what do we have here?_ I watched as a blonde in a long red satin evening dress strode towards the limo, it took me a few seconds before I realised it was Sookie. Her hair was in a sophisticated up do, she had a sliver clutch bag in her hand. The door to the limo opened, a smart Hispanic man dressed in an evening tux stepped out. He took her hand and kissed it, lingering a little too long.

She looked up seeing me, her face looked sad and tense despite the huge (fake) smile she had on it, just before she placed a set of shades over her eyes. The man who had greeted her had caught sight of what she was looking at, he looked up at me. I recognised the face, he narrowed his eyes on me. I was pretty sure he didn't recognise me. Sookie leaned into him, she whispered something to him, he laughed and slowly withdrew his gaze back to her from me.

This was going to bug me. I'd seen that face before; his sharp features with little moustache and goatee beard, long hair tied back into a slick ponytail. I watched them get into the car and drive off. Why did I have an uneasy feeling. It was like it was on the tip of my brain. Fuck. I drove off playing the scene over and over again in my head. Where was Sookie going with some guy with diplomatic plates? Why was it the deeper I looked into the students of this school the more questions I had? Working in this school should have been a simple cover.

Later that evening I had a meeting with the country club. I was joining so that I could get closer to the parents, but I was starting to think it was the kids we should be watching. The country club was the usual set you would expect at such a place. Loads of the parents talked proudly about their kids.

"Principal Northman, you simply must meet our son Preston, he was a senior last year," beamed the elegant woman as she shoved forward a very good looking boy with sandy hair and tawny eyes.

I held my hand out and received a firm hand shake, "Pleasure to meet you Mr Northman, Preston Pardloe," he rolled his eyes at his mother. "You look like you need rescuing from the country club set," he smiled. He grabbed me by the arm leading outside to a terrace.

"You may have noticed that in this town having a genius level IQ is no biggie. It kinda makes our parents worse than normal, uber-proud," he apologised. "So how's Bon Temps High treating you?"

"Very well, I feel like my feet haven't touched the ground… trying to work out what the fuck is going on and drowning in the students sexual tension," I laughed.

"So Sookie is keeping you on your toes?" he smiled a smile like he knew exactly what I was going through and had experienced the same blue balls I had.

I chewed on my lip and grinned shaking my head taking a drink of my beer. I was so not going to have this conversation with one of the ex-students of Bon Temps High.

"Oh ouch, that bad huh? I mean you're a good looking motherfucker. But you must be smart son of a bitch if lil'Miss Stackhouse makes you smile like that," he laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, hoping that he would explain further. "Imagine going through school being smarter than everyone you met, it's a lonely place to be. Something I didn't or couldn't appreciate till I left school. It's her world everyday. I realise now the whole sex thing is her way of fitting in, we are all single cell amoeba to her complex life form."

Very deep, I nodded. I never thought of it like that. Lonely was not something I would ever have called Sookie Stackhouse. But what Preston said had given me food for thought. "You know her well?"

"Former boy toy, ya it was a tough gig," he grinned like a Cheshire cat, punching me in the ribs. Lucky bastard, I wanted that gig. I felt like spitting the dummy out.

"You have to go to the cook out on Saturday, you'll met everyone in the whole town will be there, anything the Triplets organise is like a social calendar must, here in Bon T," he said.

"Oh it's a cook out and car wash now." I said smiling at him.

I watched as Preston sank to his knees, his hands clasped firmly in front of him as if he was praying, "Sweet mother of God," his bottom lip quivered, "I've been a good boy honest," he laughed getting back up.

"That good huh?" I asked.

"Oh man, just don't tell my dad… we don't want him to sell the family home to afford Miss Stackhouse's price… if those girls had to raise money to pay off the national debts of all the third world countries put together, it would be a done deal. They could get blood out of a stone."

I spent the rest of the night chatting with Preston, weird I didn't even notice the nine year age gap. I couldn't help but like him, he made me swear that I wouldn't say anything to Sookie about seeing him, he wanted to surprise her. Another guy that was burning a big one for Sookie. Turned out he was Niall's research assistant, he had been away for the last four months on top secret projects for the big man - result.

The next morning, Sookie didn't turn up. Amelia and Tara looked tense, they were talking to Alcide, his face was a range of emotions, settling on angry. He hit one of the lockers breaking the door, placing an impressive dent into it. He was strong.

"Temper temper," Pam whispered next to me "what did I miss?"

"Not sure." I answered. With the noise of the locker, Sam and Bill ambled over, Tara threw her arms round Sam and buried her head into Sam's neck. Bill was speaking with Amelia, he was generally quiet but not today, "This is bullshit." he shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Bill, get your shit together." Amelia urged in hushed tones.

"Where is Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Don't know, but I saw her get into a limo with diplomatic plates yesterday and the jungle seems a bit off today." I shrugged, I was dying to ask what was going on but as a teacher I couldn't. I looked down at Pam, all the colour that she had and there wasn't a lot to start with as Pam was milk maid white, drained out of her face. She swallowed, smacking my stomach with a newspaper.

I looked down at the paper lifting it up, the front page was photo of a mangled black wreck, smoke billowing out. The headline read; 'Diplomat dies with mystery blonde mistress in car bombing'. I stared over and over again at the headline, I felt sick. The bell sounded in the distance but still the group we had been watching remained, as the rest of the student body hurried to classes. Was Sookie dead?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG a cliffy... Reviews = new chapter quickly...<strong>

**Holding a chapter to ransom after a cliffy like that...really? seriously? **

**Oh yeah, I am a shameless review whore**


	6. Club Broadway

**School Yard Games**

**6**

**Club Broadway**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aren't you wonderful people...thank you so much for your reviews... and telling how much you are enjoying this mystery. Also a big thank you to Ali who beta'd/ proof read this months ago...then I added stuff...so any mistakes are all on me...

Enjoy JoXx...

* * *

><p>"Hey Principal Hotness," croaked a voice. It took a few seconds before I realised the voice was speaking to me, I turned round just in time to see a blonde head passing me wearing big shades, baggy sweater, sweats and sneakers. I could have sworn she had a split lip. Sookie was walking really slowly.<p>

Her friends looked like deer in the headlights; looking at myself and Pam then to Sookie slowly they made their way to her. Alcide push himself to the front, he wrapped his arms round her and she winced like she was in pain. "Shit," I heard him curse.

"C'mon Principal Hotness let's get the fuck outta here," Pam hissed, dragging me into my office.

As soon as the door closed, "Did you see the split lip? She's pretty banged up. Do you think she was involved somehow?" Pam asked her eyes wide.

"How many diplomatic plate limos do you think are floating about in this neck of the woods? New Orleans is two and half hours away, the car left just before the school day ended, the bomb went off at eleven-fifteen outside NO's old monastery. There would have been plenty of time for the car I saw Sookie get into to be down there."

My mind was working over time, "Pam pull the security footage for the front of the school just before the school day ended yesterday. The guy I saw with Sookie looked familiar, but not familiar good - he gave me a real bad feeling." What had this little southern belle been up to, or even gotten into?

Pam went to my computer and began to tap keys. You can get the footage on my computer - why don't I know this? Argh.

She pulled up the four cameras that faced the section of car park that we wanted. I could see me clearly on two of the pictures, from different angles. However the car that was the limo was now a pickup truck and the girl that was Sookie was now Tara. A blond haired guy got out and began making out with Tara, they were joined by Bill, Amelia, Sam. A few minutes later Alcide came out with a blonde girl on his back that looked just like Sookie only her ass was bigger. I spent a lot of time thinking of Miss Stackhouse's ass and that was not it. The blonde never once looked at the camera. Bill looked directly at the camera and flipped the bird. _Son of a bitch._

"I must have gotten the wrong day," Pam said.

"No, you got the right day… they changed it."

"They changed it, do you even know how paranoid that sounds… and I am in the intelligence community," Pam raised her eyebrow at me.

I laughed, "There is something wrong with this school, I feel it and somehow Sookie is in the centre of it. My gut tells me she was there last night," I said tapping the newspaper, indicating where 'there' was. Pam was silent as she seemed to process it all.

"Let's go find Stackhouse," I said to Pam.

"What are you going to do?" Pam asked. Good question, she was hurt and I wanted to go to her. Fuck. Why had this girl gotten to me so much.

"I'll think of something," I replied. Not my smartest move I knew it as soon as I said it, but the look on Pam's face confirmed it.

"You'll think of something? !" Pam abashed me, "You'll think of some-th-ing!" she snorted. "Stop thinking with your dick, because if I thought with mine I'd be fucking Amelia and listening to pillow talk for information. Get-a-grip!" She wacked me across the head with the paper.

"Ouch, bitch!" I grinned at her, "We could check if she's injured and ask her what happened. We both saw she was injured."

"Okay Northman, let's go and check the story with the star of your spank bank," Pam deadpanned.

What could I say, it was true; Sookie Stackhouse had invaded my dreams and my everyday thoughts. I wanted her and I wanted her bad. I was crushing big style, how very high school of me.

We walked the halls, "Erm Pam, where are we going?" I asked as Pam walked with a determination to an unknown location.

"Club Broadway" she answered.

"Club Broadway?" I asked.

"Amelia's lab, it's in the basement… wait 'til you get a load of it, that where they hang out in between classes," she smirked.

"Amelia has a lab at the bottom of the school?" if I sounded like a lost little boy, it was because I was. Why didn't I know this?

"Yeah, it's like something out of a Sci-Fi movie, she calls it Club Broadway. The tech guys in Quantico would cream their frilly pink panties at her set up."

We made our way down some stairs, walked along what looked like a typical bowels of a school building, with pipes running along the side of us. We turned a corner and we were faced with a wall of glass looking into a high tech lab. Amelia looked up from a computer, she was wearing a lab coat and a set of glasses. She waved at us. I could see Amelia say something but it was silent to us - so the lab was sound proof. Okay, not what I was expecting at the bottom of Bon Temps High.

We entered a decompression chamber, then security doors complete with retinal scanner and finger print id, opened to an all white lab. It did look straight out of a Sci-Fi movie, Pam was right. How much would something like this cost? Millions.

"Miss Stackhouse here?" I asked, which due to the glare Pam gave me was the wrong question. Shit.

"Yeah, she will be out in a minute," Amelia answered barely looking up from her workstation. Bill glared, well fuck him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

Alcide looked up from a book, "bit of a general question, would you care to elaborate?"

You know what, I had had enough of this bullshit. I began walking through the lab to a set of frosted glass doors in the end of it, hitting the button for the door. Sam jumped up, in fact all the group seemed on high alert at my sudden movements.

"You can't go in there!" Tara shouted.

"Watch me Miss Thornton," I barked entering the room.

"Eric!" Pam called after me. I entered a small room with a white chamber of some kind, it looked like a sun bed with blue light and humming sounds emitting from it. The lid lifted and out stepped a stark naked Sookie Stackhouse.

"Oh shit!" I stopped dead, turning around as Pam slammed into me, clearly having seen Sookie, "Oh shit, dear God...fuck," Pam said into my chest.

I heard Sookie giggle, "Tara sweetie, pass me a robe," the sweet voice of Sookie said. Oh my God I've just seen my student totally naked. In the buff. As in not a fucking stitch on. Oh fuck. Fuck. I am so screwed. I groaned internally; well if that wasn't the fucking most beautiful body I'd ever seen. Shit. I am such a pervert.

"You can turn round now," she said, I could tell she was smiling.

"I am sorry," I said to her as I looked down at my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amelia indicate to her lip giving Sookie wide expressive eyes. I looked up just in time to catch Sookie removing what looked like scab from her lip. She smiled. Her lips perfect. Uninjured. WTF?

"What can I do for you Principal Northman?" I gulped, there was that voice again.

"We thought you looked unwell, and we wanted to check you were okay, Miss Stackhouse. Not like you to be tardy," Pam answered.

"Oh how sweet… well now you both have seen _**all**_ of me, as you saw I am perfect. Brand spanking new in fact," she smiled. Tara and Amelia giggled. I felt again, like I was an outsider on an inside joke. And I was blushing to boot- shiiit!

"Our apologies," I bowed. Pam led the way out. Personally I couldn't get out of there fast enough. As soon as we turned the corner, "well fuck me, if that wasn't the weirdest fucking thing that I have ever witnessed." I blurted out the first thing in my mind.

"She was fucking injured, she had a split lip - you saw. She fucking winced when Alcide hugged her, what the fuck? Then she is tanning? Like nothing is wrong." Pam spoke quickly in hushed tones.

We made it up to the halls, which were now full of students moving from one class to the next. Eerie contrast from the sterile, stark white lab we had just been in. Both our phones went off, we looked at each other and headed to the office.

Opening the identical texts on our phones, a picture filled the screen. "De Castro. That was the guy that I saw yesterday with Sookie, shit I knew, I knew him. Fuck I am so stupid," De Castro was an arms dealer, the illegal kind, he had recently been linked to bio-warfare. Actually he was a man of interest in our investigations here in Bon Temps. Way to shit the bed.

"That ain't no diplomat," Pam spoke, busy keying in her access code to decrypt the text that came with the picture. I already had an idea what it would say.

"De Castro is dead, he died in the explosion, confirmed Dental and DNA- it was him," Pam said. Just what I thought. I shook my head to clear it. I was trying think of how Sookie fitted into all this, but all I could see was her naked body. What a body. Focus- douche bag, focus.

"I am not taking one for the team again Northman, get your fucking head in the game," Pam hit me across the arm. What is with all the physical violence, she must be on her period.

"We can't report this, not just yet, this could ruin her life before it even starts, we don't really know anything for sure, we need answers..." I said to Pam. She looked for a minute like she was going to be a hard-assed bitch, then her face softened.

"You're right," she conceded, but she didn't look happy about it.

Truth be told either was I, now I had even more questions that needed an answer. Answers; I wasn't so sure I wanted. I mean I had no ambition to do a Fox Mulder to my career, there was a reason that dude was in the basement on the TV show. Now Scully she was hot.

Lunch was the usual rowdy affair, but I noticed how the Triplets group seemed quieter than usual and the boys seemed much more touchy feely. They kept hugging Sookie, kissing the top of her head, petting her. She caught me looking, her gaze locked with mine. Her eyes looked so much older than her eighteen years; there was sadness there, something haunted those beautiful blue pools. It hadn't been there when we first met, but it was there now. Like she'd seen too much She broke the gaze first. I wanted to erase that look from her eyes, I wanted to hold her, tell her I would keep her safe... I am so very, very screwed.

* * *

><p><strong> Thoughts...? Thank you for your reviews mucho love Xxx<strong>


	7. Clean Cars & Dirty Thoughts

School Yard Games

7

Clean Cars & Dirty Thoughts

* * *

><p>AN: This story was beta'd by the wonderful Ali- thank you girl! On wards with the mystery...I say!

Enjoy JoXx

* * *

><p>Saturday had finally come; I guess I was getting my car washed. Oh it's good to be Eric Northman. I pulled up at an already busy lake side. As soon as I got out of the car Sookie came bounding over to me, "Hey" she smiled.<p>

"Hey" I smiled back like a gimp.

"So the whole town is here, you have very kindly donated fifty pounds of ribs, you can thank me later. I knew you wouldn't know to bring anything as you're new. Here, let me introduce you to the original Triplets." She grabbed my hand and I felt a jolt pass through us, I looked down at our hands then back to her, she had noticed too. Oh God, so screwed. Oh man if her hand didn't just feel amazing in mine.

"Principal Northman, I'd like you to met my cousins the Crane Triplets… this is Claudine, Claude and Claudette," the three of them were stunning and clearly related. Gorgeous in fact, like models, and I had dated a few.

"Well, well Principal Hotness makes me wish I was still in school," Claude smiled. He spoke almost like I was like an object. Fairy.

"Please, call me Eric, it's the weekend," I smiled.

"Well aren't you a morsel, you will have come and visit our club," The one called Claudette smiled as her eyes raked over my body. It was like that kind of lethal, feral smile Pam sometimes gave. Had I not met Sookie and had she not got so under my skin, I would have fucked someone like her in a New York minute, now the thought disgusted me.

"Club?"

"Yeah, we own Hooligans in Monroe, you might have heard of it. We all dance there," giggled the one called Claudine. Holy fuck these are Sookie's cousins, strippers. Oh mama, I've been a very good boy.

"That's settled then, we'll give you VIP passes, I am sure Sookie will give them to you if we get them to her," Claude concluded.

"Sure, I'll do that," Sookie smiled, she still hadn't let go of my hand. Sookie's head shot up as she looked round, she looked like she was listening for something, suddenly her eyes narrowed and focussed on a group of people.

"Oh my God," she squealed letting go of my hand she ran through the crowd you could see the excitement coming off her in waves. I looked confused at the Triplets, the Crane Triplets.

"PARDLOE !" I heard her yell.

"STACKHOUSE !" I heard Preston yell. A few seconds later Preston emerged through the crowd with Sookie straddling his waist kissing his face as he cupped her ass. Urgh. Lucky bastard.

"We always thought Preston was gonna pop our Sookie's cherry, but I am not so sure now," the girl called Claudine looked at me with a coy smile on her face, her arms folded as we watch Preston and Sookie make their way to us. "Enjoy your day Eric," she smiled as they walked off patting me on the arm. Urgh, fuck she's a virgin? No way. Naw. _No, I mean look at her. Maybe... no way, oh God my spank bank sooo did not need that information. _

"Put me down you big lug," Sookie giggled, as Preston approached us. "Shit Stackhouse, sporting major wood here," Preston grumbled as he put her down, pouting at her. Cute, funny fucker.

"You're just ahead of the game, they will all be sporting wood by the end of the day... me and the girls are washing cars… you want me to wash your car Pardloe?" the last part she breathed in his ear. He fucking whimpered.

He put his hands up like a good dog and panted sticking his tongue out, "woof, yes please," he smiled, as I said funny fucker.

"Good dog," she grinned, I wanted her to smile at me like that. Damn. "This is our new Pri..." she began.

"Principal Eric Northman… I know. We met at the country club," Preston grinned.

"At the country club? How long have you been home, why didn't you call?" her voice was small, slightly higher than normal.

Preston laughed, "Ah Stackhouse, do you even know how hard it is to surprise you? Lil'Miss all knowing, all hearing," he tapped his temple had a totally superior smirk on his lips.

Sookie's face broke into a huge grin, "Well you did surprise me… now you'll have to sing with me," her smile was triumphant.

Sookie glared at him. "Okay, okay," he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Good boy toy," she screwed up her nose as she grinned at him.

"Only for you," he said it with such longing.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of introductions, being passed around like a baton in a race. Around four o'clock everyone made their way to the car park. Almost as if in unison the male population of the town got out their cell phones. With my extra height I had a good vantage point, Pam came up next to me vibrating with excitement.

One of the men I recognised from the country club spoke to me, "You are not going to film them?" he asked in surprise.

I winced, oh how I wished to film them like the big pedo perve I had turned into, "I am their Principal, I don't think it's appropriate to film my students washing cars," I reminded the guy.

"Ah, I see… shit to be you," if he only knew how much I wanted to pout. About twenty of the hottest girls from Bon Temps High wearing bikini bottoms, white form fitting tee shirts and stilettos paraded in front of us. Then they started. Urgh. There were lots of hollers from the crowd, the girls worked the crowd as much as they worked the cars. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. So screwed. Mmm.

I wanted to throw a two year old tantrum on how unfair it was, why didn't I get to go to a school like this? Why couldn't I be a car bonnet? Why, oh why, oh why? Alcide got his comeuppance; strapped to a chair the Triplets (Bon Temps High ones) took turns to lap dance him. Tara sat on his lap ripping her soaking tee shirt clean off her body to reveal a tiny bikini top, she flipped back in a handstand and dismounted his lap with ninja like grace. Urgh. STUDENTS. Douche, _Students_...mean anything to you huh?

"Don't worry Northman," Pam hissed at me in a hushed tone, "I am getting videos from multiple sources, sweet Jesus did you see that." Mmmm indeed. Does this make me a pervert? Hell yes!

After my car was very clean, my thoughts were very dirty and three thousand dollars lighter. Fuck. Well it's not like I had to pay alimony. I wondered if I'd get away with claiming it as expense to the FBI. _Well you see sir it was like this... I had to have my car lap danced. . ._

We all made way for more food while the girls went to get cleaned up. Later they joined us to a slow clap. This town surprised me how sexually open they seemed to be. It must be working as there wasn't any teenage pregnancies in the town, when other schools in neighbouring parishes had day-care so that the students could attend.

The day turned to night, with many students getting up on stage playing instruments and singing better than professional concerts I'd been to. I found myself having a really good time. "Eyes in the game, Northman," Pam reminded me we had a job to do as she slid up to me. I scanned the crowd, the sun had recently set. My eyes caught Sookie, she had a far away look on her face. I watched as she seemed to be listening to something, walking away from the crowd. At the tree line Compton caught up with her, she stroked his face speaking to him. He turned and slow jogged back to the party. Sookie went into the trees, I followed skirting the outside of the crowd till I was at the tree line.

I could see her moving quickly through the trees. Where was she going? I followed her, suddenly she stopped, I quickly hid behind a tree. "I know you are there, Northman," she said. Busted. I came out from behind the tree only to see her continue, so I carried on following her. When I caught up to her she was hunched over .

"Shhh, I've got you," she spoke, looking round her I noticed a small boy.

"Sookie I knew you would come for me. I wasn't scared or nothin' I knew you would help me," said the little blond boy who must have been no more than ten.

"Coby, what are you doing out her all by yourself?" Sookie asked.

"Getting recued by you," he grinned like smart ass. Cute. "I knew you would _hear_ me, I yelled real loud in my mind-see."

"Shh," Sookie said giving me a quick glance, "Kay sport let's get you out of here."

I felt confused. After a week of being in Sookie's company, confused was a becoming a constant state of mind. I lifted Coby up and put him on my back._ I am sure I didn't hear the kid, but Sookie did. The kid was sure Sookie would hear him, so sure that he wasn't scared in a dark forest. Mmm, supersonic hearing? Ah shit. If Pam could hear my internal musings now, she would definitely call me paranoid_.

"Pretty quiet there Mr Northman, penny for your thoughts?" Sookie broke the silence as we walked, branches creaking underfoot.

"I was just thinking, it's nothing," I smiled, setting the boy down at the edge of the trees.

Sookie crouched down to Coby's level, " Right, you can see everyone now, you run along and go straight to your mamma, before she gets worried," she tapped him on his butt and smiled encouragingly at him as we watched him run off. "Rene's step kid, he's a little explorer but a good kid," she spoke as she worked her fingers through her long blonde hair. We stood in the tree line out of sight. Suddenly she was in my space, I hadn't seen her move. Mmm. Vanilla and that fresh fragrance that was so uniquely her.

"Spit it out Eric, ask me?"

"Ask you what?" I smirked although I had millions of questions I wanted to ask, but for the life of me I couldn't remember one of them. I was drowning in her scent, in her, my body ached for her touch. She inhaled deeply. "Mmm."

"I've never wanted anyone, like I have you," she whispered into my chest as she laid her hands on my arms, I stood there frozen. The voice in my head was shouting 'Danger Will Robinson' while another part of my brain was busy shoving socks down the voice's throat to shut it the hell up. She looked up, Oh God, I am so fucked. Leaning in, she kissed me, she slid her hands up my arms, my shoulders then weaving her fingers into my hair at the base of my neck. I couldn't help but respond, yeah that would make a great defence- _she made me do it, your Honour._ I cupped her beautiful face as I kissed her back for all I was worth. So screwed. Urgh.

She climbed up me as I turned and pushed her against a tree, she rocked her pelvis against my rock hard arousal. Mmm. _Oh God_. Never once breaking the kiss. Then she stopped, "Shit," she whispered, as I let her down, wondering what's wrong, scared. Had I done something wrong? _Yes I had_, a unhelpful voice in my mind provided.

"Just stay there, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation for liking lesbians," she grinned at me stepping out of the tree line leaving me sporting a raging wood and royally confused.

"Sookie," I heard Bill Compton yell, just as she emerged from the tree line. I stiffened as I remained still hidden in the trees, out of sight in the shadows.

"Over here stud," she yelled back giving me one last longing look. Had she heard him? How did she know? I watched quietly as she jumped on his back. I could feel a growl, low in my chest. Mine.

"What were you doing back there?" I heard him ask.

"Checking out the wildlife," Sookie answered. I grinned, tracing my finger against my lips where she had kissed me. Fuck me, if that hadn't been the most beautiful, erotic and right-feeling kiss I'd ever had. Did I mention I am so screwed?

I had made it through the first week in Bon Temps. However I didn't make through the first week without kissing Sookie Stackhouse; not good, Northman. Well it was good, so very good. Professionally speaking they should just fire my ass, soooo not good I thought, as I watched Sookie and the Triplets rock out country to pop to rock hits, they were amazing. Tara's guitar solo was fucking awesome- inspired. Other students joined them, playing different instruments or singing, I was awe struck by the talent this little town had. At one in the morning the all day cook out finally packed up; the girls had raised a quarter of a million dollars. WTF? When did you ever hear of a school raising so much money?

I lay in bed trying to piece together the mystery that is Sookie Stackhouse, but all the conclusions just led to me stroking myself. I am a douche, a horny douche.

* * *

><p><strong>A little lip locking there. Give mama her review crack tell me what you think...<strong>


	8. Hard Lessons

**School Yard Games**

**8**

**Hard Lessons**

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Holidays folks hope you have a great one... here in School Yard games the mystery deepens... promise answers are coming... shortly mawhaha!

Enjoy JoXx...

* * *

><p>Monday morning came without the usual blues, damn if I wasn't excited to see Sookie. My good mood was wiped out seeing her draped all over John Quinn, fucking piss poor excuse for a bodyguard. She was leaned in, whispering in his ear. Shit. Jealousy is such an unattractive quality.<p>

"Principal Hotness, looking good," she called to me as she walked past with the other two Triplets, they seemed in deep conversation. Sookie stopped dead a few yards ahead of the steps that lead in to the school. She spun round on her heel, fixing her eyes on a car that had just pulled up into the senior's car park. The other two girls had also stopped and were now staring at what Sookie was looking at. They way she acted it was like she knew who was in the car, even when her back was turned.

Debbie Pelt stepped out of her car. I moved my head to see Sookie glare at me, not happy. Shit. Well, I'd just have to suck it up. "Morning Miss Pelt," I said.

"Morning," she smiled back.

Just before lunch my office door flew open, only to be slammed shut, "I thought you were a smart son of a bitch, Northman," Sookie launched into me; she steadied herself with her hand on the desk with the other she had her finger pointed in my face. Fuck she was sexy when she was angry, her blue eyes blazed with fire. Like a fucking douche my cock instantly hardened.

I leaned back, placing the file I had been looking at back on the desk, I tented my fingers. I raised my eyebrow.

"Fuck sake, they don't belong here. I thought we had an understanding, this is all on you, " she shoved the chair in front of her, threw open the door to the office and marched out before I couldn't even answer I was in shock. "Sookie," I yelled after her.

"FUCK YOU," she yelled back.

Pam met her in the hall just outside the outer office, "Good Morning," Pam smiled at Sookie unaware of the shit storm that had just been unleashed, seemingly on her way to my office.

"Is it?" she snapped back, carrying on in her purposeful stride. Pam's face was a picture; she looked confused, looking from me to Sookie's back, slowly walking into the outer office where Maxine Fortenberry was sitting open-mouthed.

"What the hell was all that about?" Pam asked. I signalled for her to go into my office, but before I followed her in Maxine stopped me.

"Whatever you've done, you'd better make it right," she sighed dramatically, "the last time Sookie lost her temper with the Principal, An-ar-chy. The last guidance teacher is still in the funny farm from that time...oh dear lord, please make this right," she pleaded. I just shook my head, and headed into the office, closing the door behind me.

"Ah shit," I sighed.

Three weeks had passed, and I was rueing the day I said yes to the Pelt girls joining the school here. Disruptive wasn't the word for it. Teachers were complaining, the Pelts were riding my ass as to why their girls grades were slipping so much and several times I had caught both girls mid bully, but nothing I could prove. Sneaky bitches.

Sookie had been polite and courteous in all our dealings, but the friendly banter was gone. Fuck if I didn't miss it. This Monday started with an uneasy feeling as I pulled up to the car park. At first I thought I was late as there was nobody in the school grounds, all the cars were there as usual but no students. Then I spotted Pam.

"Where the bloody hell is everybody?" she asked.

"Not a clue," I shrugged as I made my way to the school doors.

Debbie and Sandra raced past us, "Crap, are we late?" Debbie yelled.

I shook my head, indicating no, they were indeed in time. Both girls entered the hall seconds before we did. The hall was packed with students but it was deathly silent. As Debbie and Sandra walked further in, every time they passed a student the student turned, giving the girls their backs. Silently one by one the students turned. I glanced at Pam shooting my eyebrows up at her, she just shrugged shaking her head, turning back to the strange scene unfolding before us. At the very end of the hall stood the Triplets, arms folded, staring at the Pelt girls.

I saw Debbie stick her nose in the air and level Sookie with a look of defiance. Debbie had big ones that was for sure. The only sound came from the girls walking and the turning of the students. The door to the teacher's lounge opened and Dawn, the girls coach, beckoned for us to come over. We joined the group of teachers at the door to the lounge.

"Debbie and Sandra Pelt, you have disrupted the peace of our school. Your peers have all voted; their vote is unanimous. I have been charged with giving you an attitude adjustment," Sookie spoke with authority.

Debbie looked like she was going to run, Sandra clung to her big sister's arm, looking scared.

Sookie's boy toys stepped forward grabbing hold of Debbie and Sandra. Amelia and Tara injected something into the necks of the Pelt girls. This was surreal, I moved to stop this madness, it was like Lord of the fucking Flies. Dawn, who was a lot stronger than she looked held me back, "Don't" she warned, looking intently into my eyes.

The Pelt girls slumped as Bill and Alcide caught them, picking them up. Sookie's group all turned and began walking towards the basement. Sookie stood still surveying the long hallway, finally resting her eyes on mine. She looked pissed, but in her eyes was such sadness. She blamed me, I was making her do this, the look in her eyes said it all and it me made shiver. She turned and walked away, her red stilettos echoing in the hall. WTF? What had we just witnessed?

Suddenly the sound started up again, that kicked me back into reality and I went to follow them. Dawn brought me down hard hauling me into the teachers lounge. I was restrained with zip ties, Jesus had everyone lost their mind? Seconds later I was thrown on the couch. Dawn had picked me up and tossed me onto the couch like I was a sack of potatoes. What could she weigh? Hundred and ten, hundred twenty max; I was a six foot four man at over two hundred pounds, how was that even possible? Pam was being restrained by the football coach and math teacher.

"What is the meaning of this?" I snarled.

"Calm down Eric," Maxine said sweetly like this was an everyday occurrence. Pam and I continued to thrash.

"Where are they taking those girls, what are they going to do to them?" I asked as I righted myself on the couch.

"Eric, there is no need to be alarmed," Maxine continued calmly, it was almost soothing. WTF! "They will be fine, Sookie will take good care of them," she cooed.

"Bitch !" the math teacher yelped. Pam had bitten his hand; he was currently cradling it, with blood pouring from it. Dawn jumped up, "Let me see." She had her back turned to us as a blue glow emitted from in front of her, her back obscured me from seeing what she was doing. Mrs Boadhouse handed Dawn a tea towel, which she passed to the math teacher.

"Thanks Dawn," he said.

"No problem, keep it mobile," Dawn replied.

"Pam, Eric, you are outsiders to this school, to this community. We have welcomed you into our town and will continue to do so, but you must understand this is how things are done here," Dawn spoke.

"What, so we just sit back and let students abuse other students?" snarled Pam.

"No, you don't understand, just because you don't understand something, it doesn't mean it's bad," Dawn spoke the other teachers nodding in agreement.

"Doesn't mean it's bad?" I yelled. "Tell me what is not bad about the entire student body turning their backs on two students while their teachers watch other students drug them and carry them off?" even saying it I was wondering if somehow I had taken drugs and didn't know I was tripping off my face.

"I promise you they will be returned, in perfect condition. You need to accept this," Maxine said.

"If I don't?" I shouted at her getting up to my feet, only to be brought back down to sitting by Dawn moving faster than the eye could see. How did she do that?

"Eric, when I first came to this school, I too received an attitude adjustment. Of course it was the original Triplets that ran the school then. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Stop judging us by what you think you know- this town works, this school works."

"You never answered my question," I said stubbornly.

"Is that what happened to the last Principal? Did he die because he disagreed with Miss Stackhouse?" Pam asked. Fuck. Ah shit.

"Principal Norris died protecting Sookie, he threw himself in front of her as a human shield," Maxine glared at both Pam and I. Okay, this was news and again Sookie was in the thick of it. Had I been so busy thinking with my dick that I had missed how psycho this fucking town is.

"He died a hero, doing what was best for the school, for the town," the math teacher said, it was then I noticed he didn't even have a cut on his hand. I shook my head, as if to clear it, blinking a couple of times. His hand was fine, as if nothing had ever bitten or broken the skin. How?

"We have classes to teach," the football coach said, shoving Pam into the centre of the room as all the other teachers filed out of the lounge, leaving the two of us there. Pam seemed frozen for a few seconds before she sprung into action, untying me by cutting the zip ties at my back. Once I was untied, she sat down beside me, just staring ahead.

I let out a breath I'd been holding. "What now Sherlock?" Pam asked, finally breaking our self imposed silence.

"I'm afraid I'll sound like Mulder if I open my mouth. Why can't this be like a game show where I can just buy a fucking clue," I blew out air, leaning over my long legs. Shit.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I am experiencing a bad acid trip… I am scared to say the things I think I've seen… Dawn…" Pam's voice got progressively quiet. She said 'Dawn' like it explained everything. But Dawn was just the start in a long line of questions. Supernatural questions, crazy questions. I rubbed my eyes.

"If we go to the office with this, we can kiss our careers goodbye. Fuck, Ravenscroft, what do we say? All the students are straight out of Stepford; the girls coach has superhuman strength. An eighteen year old hottie runs the school; we're scared," I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"What if we look at this differently; I mean everyone has assured us those girls are going to be safe right?" Pam began. I could see the cogs turning in her mind.

"Right."

"So, provided they are okay, maybe we should just do like the rest of them and turn a blind eye. Who knows what kinda shit they will show us, if they think we are accepting. If they really trust us they are bound to let down their guard. You're right this school has something to do with what's going on in this town, it's like Stepford… everyone is so damn happy, healthy and talented, it's creeping me the fuck out," Pam concluded.

"Okay," I sat nodding slowly, running through what Pam had just said. Yes she's right, of course she's right.

"I also think you should start sleeping with Sookie," she added quickly.

"No," I snapped all too quick.

"Fuck, you like her, like her… shit Northman don't go falling in love on me," Pam's eyes were wide as she scolded me.

"Not all of us are as cold as you Pam. I am not using Sookie, that's final. When the time comes you don't need to worry about me, I'll do my job," I put the record straight.

"As long as we are on the same page," she rose off the couch, "let's start our school day."

I followed suit. Entering the outside office I steeled myself, Maxine was sat there, she smiled brightly, "Mr Northman, your mail is on your desk, your three o'clock rescheduled for Wednesday, you look like you could use a coffee. Cream? sugar?" _Please that would be great you batshit crazy bitch, while you're at it, why not make one with arsenic in it for yourself, _I thought smiling like I was being paid too.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My...<strong>


	9. Blind Sided

**School Yard Games**

**9**

**Blind Sided**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Some answers in this one- YAY! I can't believe it myself must be Christmas or something?

Enjoy and Happy New Year

JoxX...

* * *

><p><em>I followed suit. Entering the outside office I steeled myself, Maxine was sat there, she smiled brightly, "Mr Northman, your mail is on your desk, your three o'clock rescheduled for Wednesday, you look like you could use a coffee. Cream? sugar?" Please that would be great you batshit crazy bitch.<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled, although it was forced, "Both please and thank you Maxine. I am sorry about this morning," the apology sounded awkward but it was the best I could do.<p>

"Don't worry about it. I am glad you have decided to keep an open mind. If you owe anyone an apology it's Sookie. She did warn you those students would be trouble, I believe you ruled against her better judgement, am I right?"

"You're right Maxine, I'll speak to her as soon as I can," with that I walked into my office, shutting the door. A few in minutes later Maxine appeared with coffee, "there you go, Mr Northman the cupcakes aren't as good as Sookie's but nearly," she smiled.

"Thank you Maxine." Oh how very civilized. I tried to work, but my mind kept going off into hundreds of tangents. Around ten thirty there was a knock on the door; funny as we had an intercom and Maxine hadn't said she was taking off anywhere.

"Come in," I called to the door.

The door opened to reveal the Pelt girls, "Everything okay girls?" I asked tentatively, my eyes raking over them for signs of abuse.

"Well..." Debbie began coming into the office and shut the door, Sandra burst into tears. Shit. "…we're so sorry !" they both cried out. _WHAT? Huh?_

"Wh..what?" not what I was expecting.

"Principal Northman, my sister and I are so sorry for all the disruption we have caused, we feel just terrible about it. We promise to work hard and respect others," Debbie spoke as she comforted Sandra.

"Are you girls okay?" I asked, lame question but I didn't know what else to ask it seemed like a start.

"We are now, thanks to Sookie. We'd better be going, we don't want to miss any more school than we already have, we have a lot of catching up to do." Debbie got up.

"I promise Principal Northman we will make you proud, and you'll get no more trouble from us," Sandra spoke as she dabbed her eyes. With that, they left, taking my sanity with them. I was actually beginning to think Fox Mulders gig had been easier than this-fuck.

Head trip anyone? Get your head trips here. Shit what was that, Stepford? What could Sookie have done to them? They were like different girls, Sandra fucking cried! She was so hard-faced I didn't think she knew how. Oh my fucking God- I am freaking out!

Lunch was the usual affair. When Pam and I entered the cafeteria, Dawn apologised asked that there were no hard feelings, to which I agreed. That fake smile I had been sporting was dusted down and used again and again. I spotted Debbie and Sandra Pelt sitting at different tables surrounded by their peers, laughing and joking; it was the first time I had seen them be so social and accepted. Sookie was sitting on Compton's lap. She looked pale, drained, as he fed her pieces of a sandwich. Fuck I hated being so out of the loop.

"Principal Northman?" an 8th grader asked, Marcie I think. I hadn't even seen her come up, so lost in my thoughts I was.

"Yeah, Marcie isn't it?"

"Yes, it's Marcie, your wrist - can I see it?" she pointed at the wrist that was now showing a bruise from the cable ties, I hadn't even noticed.

I looked at her, extending the hand to her. Pam watched her closely, Marcie looked unsure. "Go ahead sweetie, its okay, Principal Northman is here to stay, aren't you?" Dawn said to her encouragingly.

I nodded, as my mind screamed; run far, far away.

The girl placed her tiny hand on my wrist and closed her eyes; a green glow came from her hand and the most soothing feeling I had ever felt. I sat mesmerised, unable to move. I think I may have stopped breathing. She finally took her hand off my wrist and beamed, "all better," she said proudly.

"Good job Marcie," Dawn praised her, as she bounced off. I had been so busy looking at the girl's face that I had forgotten to look at my wrist. It was healed, completely healed. My eyes were like saucers I am sure, Pam's certainly were.

"How?" the word sounded strangled in my throat.

Dawn winked at me, "Surely by now you have noticed that the kids in this school are special?" she smiled. _SPECIAL!_ An eighth grader just healed my fucking wrist instantly! SPECIAL. . .didn't cover it. . . Holy shit. Pam's fork had been stopped mid air for quite a while, suddenly she shrugged and began eating. It didn't mean it didn't happen if you pretend not to see it. Christ on a bike!

I looked around, seeing the school kids as if for the first time. Could they all do this? _I am a telepath._ Sookie's words rang in my ears once again. Was she? Could she read my mind? My head hurt, I couldn't get out of the lunch hall fast enough as I made my excuses.

So screwed, I practically ran for the car park throwing myself into my car. I just wanted something that was mine, you know something I knew. Something that made sense, as nothing in that God damn school made sense any more. "Fuck" I hit the steering wheel. I'd just left Pam in there; shit what is wrong with me, I'd seen combat in Iraq for fucks sake. I am a time served FBI agent, I am losing my shit. I am losing my shit in a Podunk town.

I could hear my heart thudding in my chest and the sound of my own breath rasping, my lungs clawing for the air they needed as I fought to keep it together.

The car opened and Pam slid in next to me, "You okay?"

I snorted, I am so not okay. I am a million miles from okay. "Eric breathe, deep breaths… I am NSA, this is what I was sent to investigate," Pam said staring out the windscreen.

"What? You're FBI, we have worked together for nearly six years, we did our training together, what the fuck are you talking about?" I blurted out.

"Yes, but I am also NSA. They sent me to the FBI to infiltrate the Bureau to oversee any threats to national security. It's taken me three years to set this gig up through the FBI, don't fuck this up for me," Pam warned.

"So all along you have been NSA, what do you know about this town? What have you gotten us mixed up in? Jesus. . ."

"Other than what you already know, not a lot more. I was sent to look for some sort of 'super soldier'. Brigant and Compton senior were making great strides in bio-engineering, when suddenly in the mid seventies they stopped all research. Brigant had a change of heart, believed they were going against nature from all accounts so did Compton. Naturally the government was disappointed, it was the cold war and they believed Brigant and Compton's research was to yield a viable super soldier."

"So what happened?"

"We don't know. Then about four years ago, De Castro started sniffing around Brigant. One of the spooks we had deep in De Castro's fold, began talking crazy. Talking about people that could do stuff, unnatural stuff; he said he had proof. He went to meet an agent for the information exchange..."

"...let me guess, he never made it?" I asked.

"Oh no, he made it," Pam said her voice strange.

"What then?"

"Before he could give the information, he spontaneously combusted, destroying the computer files he had with him."

"Spontaneously combusted? Blown up?"

"No, not blown up. Spontaneous human combustion was the cause of death; he burned hotter than magnesium but the chair he was sitting in was un-burnt, as was the diner he met the agent in, all of it was witnessed by the agent. It took less than a minute and the spook was a pile of ash, un-rec-cog-nis-able."

"Brigant did this?" I asked.

"We're not sure. Since then, every agent that has tried to infiltrate De Castro or Brigant has never made it past the fourth interview, it's like they know. Hence the gig in the school."

"What about Compton?"

"Oh, he is still tight with Brigant; this town closed ranks and they are tighter than ever. Carmichael features somehow too."

"But how? You know with the spontaneous combustion, I thought that was like an unsolved mystery of life that only happened to old ladies with cats," I asked trying to process everything.

"It was what got the NSA really excited, what if it had been weaponized? Only the agent's shoes were left." She raised her eyebrows. Fuck. I had an image in my head of a pair of smoking shoes.

"So what now?" I was nearly afraid to ask, afraid I wouldn't like the answer.

"Now we stick to the plan, find out if Sky Pharmaceutical and Compton Software are a threat to national security." Pam sounded firm.

"De Castro is dead do you think? They killed him? Did Sookie?" Had the girl that had gotten so under my skin, killed one of the most dangerous and well connected criminals in the west… what? For her granddaddy? Her boy toy's dad? Or was she a victim?

"That's one of the questions we need to answer. Northman, are we cool? You know, with the whole NSA thing?" Pam's eyes locked with mine.

"We're cool, but no more secrets… this town has enough for the both of us," I replied running my hands through my hair. "Fuck Ravencroft," I sighed.

"Deal. And you're telling me. Can I see your wrist?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Sure," I held it out for her. She rubbed her tiny cold fingers over it.

"Wow, can you imagine the practical applications of someone like her, Marcie I mean. There would be no need for field medics. Agents, soldiers that could heal themselves… so you think they all can do it?" Pam inquired turning my wrist over in her delicate hands.

"I've got no idea, they're school kids, brilliant school kids… are Brigant and Compton using the town's kids to breed super soldiers? Why would they do that to their own kids? None of this makes any sense, you know?" I felt I now had even more questions.

"You know, that's what I can't work out? The parents of this town seem so loving towards their kids. Whatever is going on, the whole town must be in on it. Also Brigant is a nature lover, he donates millions every year to the environment, children's charities and regularly gives talks on world peace and how we must work together, 'children are our future'."

"Fucked if I know," I was starting to question everything about my existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Down the Rabbit Hole we go. . .<strong>


	10. Only Five

**School Yard Games**

**10**

**Only Five**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ready for more?

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

><p>Later that evening I decided to go to the firing range, it always helped me clear my head. Other people meditated, I shot stuff. Grrr, me man. After speaking to Preston's uncle who owned and ran the firing range, I put the safety equipment on and stepped into the booth. Ah, this I know, I let out a sigh. I carried on and after ten minutes or so I noticed someone was using the booth next to me. Good shot too. I watched for a few minutes, I could see slim tanned wrists. It was a woman, <em>niiice.<em>

I began shooting again. After a while I noticed that if I rapid fired two shots so would the woman next to me. Alright I could play; I shot three rounds, so did she. I waited while she changed her target sheet. When the new sheet was in position she shot off eight rounds in rapid succession, all head shots- ouch. A few seconds later the target came closer, I could see she had shot a smiley face into the sheet; a bullet through each eye and the six others made up a big smile-cute. Neat trick. Good shot. Very good shot.

I made my weapon safe as I saw a blonde ponytail bounce passed my booth-_Sookie?_

"Sookie, wait up!" I yelled after her.

She turned round and smiled, "Not Sookie," she giggled. I could swear Sookie was standing across from me. I raised my eyebrows.

"You know my cousin?" she asked, I realised her voice was different.

"Yeah, from school," I replied, all I could think was how can cousins look so alike._ Mmm the girl from the security feed perhaps?_

"Oh... oh _you're_ Principal Hotness, Sook told me all about you. I am Hadley, Sookie's cousin. You look like a good guy, if I was you I'd haul ass outta here and never look back," she said.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned.

"Because in this town the good die young, we don't need no heroes. There ain't a squat bit of difference one could make when we are all fucked," with that she spun on her heel. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What does that even mean?" I asked, holding her still.

"I've got to go. I've said too much already; get out while you can," she warned as her eyes glowed. I was so shocked I let go of her arm and she made a break for it. One second she was in front of me, the next she was jumping into her car. It was like she had super speed, or something.

I was left looking at her tire marks in the car park, trying to work out what had just transpired. What had she meant 'they were all fucked'? What happened to people in this town? Did the good really die young? I headed home, asking Pam to meet me there and bring the files. At the least I wanted to know what we had on Hadley, if anything.

The next day, I rose to a renewed sense of purpose. I was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery that surrounded Bon Temps. I arrived at the school early, surveyed the empty halls then settled down in the office.

Hadley had been one of the only high school drop outs, I had come across in the files since the mid nineties that was also the time when Bon Temps high began to be in the running for producing the brain box of America. She had been knocked up by the star quarter, back then Remy Savoy. They had a son Hunter. Day after the sons first birthday, Remy truck was found he had been decapitated a small amount of blood belonging to the boy was also found at the scene. Hunter was never recovered.

'The good die young' she had said. I rubbed my eyes, trying to sort the barrage of questions whizzing about my head.

Around 10.30am Pam burst into my office, with a small stack of papers, "What you got there Pam?"

"Next sessions intakes,"

"Any Nobel prize winners I should know about?" sarcasm it really is quite an unattractive quality, but it's all mine.

"There's only five."

"Nobel prize winners?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes, "No, no... Five kids, that's it."

"Why only five?"

"I checked at the county office thinking that the figures weren't right, thinking parents were choosing to place their kids in other schools. . .but get this; that was all the births that year for Bon Temps, so I check again to see how many kids would be coming the next year, you know to see if it was just slow year or something, only two for the next year... here were it gets real interesting birth rate began falling dramatically in this town to now where it is nonexistent. Hasn't been a pregnancy for 3 years in Bon Temps."

That would explain lack of teenage pregnancy, if the parents aren't having more kids, infertility? "What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea, just another hot topic we can add to the pile of weird," she sighed.

Four weeks had passed; I just had more question than there seems to ever be answers to, the pupils seemed to have really relaxed around us. Which also seemed like the green light for them to show their true colours. That was interesting. . .you know in a; Iam so gonna get locked up for being FUCKING INSANE if I tell anyone about this.

I had seen many things which shouldn't have been possible, little kids lifting five/ six times their own weight. In one class one kid even seemed to move a book from one end of the desk to the other all by itself. I didn't know how to feel about any of it, the thing is everyone seemed so normal. That was until they did something weird. Pam felt most of the kids were a threat to national security, I had convinced her to hold back certain information till we could determine more. That going in now could lose us possible future agents with one hell of a home field advantage. After all people here seemed to lead normal lives, they were hard working Americans. Going in guns blazing with half the facts was so not cool.

I was observing the mayhem in the hall ways when a thought occurred to me. I watched as Debbie hugged Sookie kissing her cheek she seemed to thank her for something, as soon as Debbie's back was turned Sookie's face changed from being all smiles to looking remorseful, sad even, Tara rubbed her back smiling at her like she sympathised with her touching her face putting her chin up. The whole thing was odd. Whatever Sookie had done to the Pelt girls bared heavily on her. She hadn't wanted to do it. I can't say I was sorry they were model pupils now, courteous, hardworking what ever had been done was a result for everyone, even the girls seemed happier. I was a fan.

The thought that struck me was; what if the threat to national security weren't these brilliant kids but an outside source. That in fact, what if these kids were the victims in some way? Hadn't Pam joked that the FBI just needed to come here for recruitment drive? Had De Castro? Did he think he had come to super soldiers 'R' us?

Sookie hadn't looked happy going with De Castro. She had healed super fast, in my mind she had been there when he died. Could he have found out about them and forced her to go with him. Did Sookie kill De Castro and if so was it to protect herself, Bon Temps high?

Had not the last Principal died to protect Sookie, gunned down in front of this very school ever since then Quinn had been her body guard, picking her up to and from school. Say what you want about Sookie but she** is** good for the school, it needs her.

I was glad when the day ended I had stayed late going over some of the schools financials, on top of everything else I was supposed to be doing the Principals job too, so there were days that felt like there was not enough hours in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Major answers coming in the next chapters, I promise. . .So guys thoughts? Are you enjoying the story?<strong>


	11. Stackhouse Blues

**School Yard Games**

**11**

**Stackhouse Blues**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I promised answers. . . next couple of chappies critical to the story. . . Last chance to guess what's going on. . .

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

><p>It was gone six, I notice Miss Stackhouse office door ajar and the light still on. Pushing it gently open, it revealed Sookie with her head on the desk her hands clasped on top of her head. I cleared my throat, letting her know I was there. She immediately popped her head up, I could see she had been crying. She hastily wiped her face.<p>

"I didn't hear you," she said startled.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," she answered too quickly, with a fake smile.

"I am sorry." I stated.

She looked at me confused, "what for?"

I sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk, "For everything." I smiled, half a smile, my long legs stretched out in front of me.

"Wow that's a lot, I'd offer you a strong drink but it's illegal for me to buy liquor in the state of Louisiana," she sighed.

"You look like you could use one yourself," I smiled at her, God she was beautiful.

She sighed again, "ye-ah that would solve all my problems getting shit faced, when everyone is counting on me, that would be a _real_ smart move."

"I _**am**_ sorry. I didn't mean to make things harder for you, you know with the Pelts... and..and I am sorry I kissed you, it was totally inappropriate and so unprofessional, you're a student. I am sorry if I've made you hate me." Ramble much?

"God! I don't hate you, I don't blame you and for your information it was _me_ that kissed you," she looked down at her lap.

"Thank you I feel it's more than I deserve, I've felt like a real douche these last few weeks. So what it's worth I am sorry. Rough day?"

"You could say that, I've got a lot on my plate and this week kinda sucks big ones."

I laughed at her language it was easy to forget she was just eighteen, "How so?"

"It's kinda of a very black week in the Stackhouse family history. My parents died nine years ago. . . today as it happens, my Aunt Linda died this week also just a three of days after my Mom and Dad, my little cousin Hunter disappeared four years ago totally unrelated but in this week too... incidentally it was also this was the week I tested at genius level in age ten and my brother was diagnosed as bi polar a few years back... so finding the meaning of life in the bottom of a bottle sounds quite appealing. If I didn't have so many counting on me I probably would," she chanced a glance at me, sighing. Sighing there had been a lot of that going around lately.

"You can talk to me you know... about anything. I am grateful for how hard you work for the school. You don't have to do it all alone you know with the school, I am here now," I was going for soothing, but I think I just pulled of patronising- fuck.

She rested her elbows on the desk running her hands threw her hair she blew out a huge mouth full of air. "I am sorry I don't mean to be disrespectful, but what's gonna happen when you move on to the next school. I work hard here because I need too, _they_ -need –me. This is _my_ town so pardon me when I say I prefer to take care of it all myself, besides its all my fault. Anyway I got the girls and the guys so it's not all on me," her eye's had filled with tears, suddenly she looked her eighteen years of age, I just wanted to comfort her, tell it would be okay. But didn't know what _it _was, I didn't know how to fix _it_ but by God I wanted to know.

She had gotten up and taken her purse began heading for the door, "It's not your fault and you are not alone," I said reaching out for her but she yanked her hand away from me.

"Urgh that's the problem I am never alone, as for it not being my fault you don't know what you're talking about...urgh I am soo sorry, I am tired and over emotional," she dabbed the corner of her eye with a tissue, "just ignore me," she headed out the door.

I sat in the chair running through what Sookie had said to me, what was her fault? Surely she didn't blame the whole towns freakiness on herself? Did she see it as her job to look out for everyone? Damn it, she was right I would move on, they would all still be here.

I decided to go to the gym to lift some weights, I longed to blow of some steam . I stayed for two hours by the time I left my body ached my mind was clearer, the night had closed in and darkness had fallen. I picked up take away on my way home. The rain lashed down as I rushed from my car to my house, a figure was hunched on the porch shivering- Sookie.

"Sookie?" Her teeth just chattered as she looked up at me. "Oh my God are you okay?" she shook her head- no. I opened the door throwing my stuff inside I picked her up carrying her inside placing her on the side of the bath, I pull a big towel of the rail and covered her in it. She was shaking like a leaf and dripping water.

"Sookie? speak to me,"

"Quinny is dead...oh God, I didn't have anywhere else to go," she sobbed.

I pried her hands away from her body to hold them as I crouched down in front of her, moving them out of the way revealed her t shirt was covered in blood, "Oh my God your bleeding."

"It's nothing," she said, shaking with the cold, maybe shock or all of the above.

I gingerly lifted up the t-shirt to reveal a stab wound, lifting the t-shirt higher it revealed three more, "Fuck, SHIT!"

"Sookie look at me," she lifted her eye's to mine, "I have to get you to the hospital, you're in shock." She was in shock and I was fucking shaking like a leaf now, freaking out.

"It's nothing, I'll heal."

"No Sookie your bleeding out, we have to go right NOW!"

"I said No," she growled. "I needed a place to think, I'll be okay I promise."

I gulped and took a deep breath. "Who did this to you?"

She shook her head, like she knew but didn't want to tell me, her eyes wide and wild. Right then and there I decided I'd be there for her, no matter what, she could depend on me, I'd help her. I'd help the whole damn town, if I had too. Isn't that what I had signed up for to defend my country and its people?

"I am not going anywhere, let me in I want to help you,_ pleeease_,"

"If they find me here, they'll kill you, I..I can't... I can't have that on me too. That's why I can't go home. . ."

"Who will kill me? Sookie trust me. Trust. Me."

"So you can sell us out to the FBI?" tears streaked her face mixing with the rain water, her huge eyes bigger somehow with such vulnerability there.

I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning my head on her shoulder just touching. I was really gonna do this, "You know?" I asked as I looked her in the eye.

She nodded her head, she knew- Fuck. "Ms Ravenscroft too, although she's NSA," she said quietly.

My jaw clenched, "So you know I can protect you, please tell me?"

"We just want to live in peace."

"Sookie please, you can trust me, I won't sell you out, I swear. I swear on my life."

Suddenly Sookie sat up, looking around, her eyes wilder than before, scared, "Get your clothes off, get in the shower just do it." She hissed.

Sookie's head was darting around she got up and ran to the front door returning with my take away food and gym bag throwing them to the floor "in the shower," she snarled.

I complied switching it on and striping, Sookie adverted her eye's she pumped the soap by the sink lathering up her hands, "bend forward," she commanded, I did as she asked she lathered my hair wiping the rest of the soap on my body, over my chest.

"Don't wash it off, answer the door with it on, don't react to anything even how surprising." Her tone reminded me of a military commander, like the good solider I was, I couldn't help but take her commands. My questions would be answered though, when we got through this.

I looked at her wondering what the hell was going on, a second later there was a wrapping on the front door that sounded like a battering ram. I swallowed. The knocking persisted, Sookie's eyes locked with mine, they were scared. Jesus.

I looked at her wondering what the hell was going on, a second later there was a wrapping on the front door that sounded like a battering ram. I swallowed. The knocking persisted, Sookie's eyes locked with mine, they were scared. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to stop it there, but the next chapter works better if answers aren't chopped into. . .<strong> **They will all be there... so review if you want them sooner- Mawhahaha!**.


	12. Answers

**School Yard Games**

**12**

**Answers**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay guys are you ready? Here are the answers. . . what is Sookie, what happened to the town . . . it's all in here. . .

Enjoy JoXx. . .

* * *

><p>"Alright alright," I shouted in the direction of the door, wrapping a towel round me, I made my way to the front door Sookie climbed into the shower after I left. Towel, clothing and all, curling into a ball in the bottom of the bath. "Coming," I shouted shooting her one last look.<p>

I answered the door to a dishevelled looking Quinn, what the fuck? "About time," he barked.

"Quinn," I said, trying to hide my confusion at why I was looking at a supposed dead man, "I. . .I was just in the shower, where's the fire?"

"Sookie here?"

"What?"

He moved up on the step to make his way into the house, "what is all this about? Why would Sookie be here?" I blocked his way using my body as a shield.

"SOOKIE," he yelled.

"What is your problem? You can look around if you want?" I said with my arms folded across my chest. Hoping to God he would accept what I was saying and not want to look around.

"She's not here?" duh is that not what I said what is with the retard act?

"Quinn, I am her Principal as in; no go, why would I have a student here? that's asking for trouble," what I was saying was so true but I was more concerned with the; something dark and sticky in the centre of his chest I hadn't seen it before now as I was blocking the light from the hall way. His t-shirt was dark in colour, as the light revealed more of his features he looked like a dead man walking his skin pale, his lips tinged blue.

"Mind if I get back to my shower or you feel the need to check my house out?" Please say no.

"Quinn," I heard a voice behind him. "Come she is not there," it commanded from the shadows. I tried to get a look but I couldn't see anything.

He ambled away from the door walking almost as if he was drunk without another word. Sookie Stackhouse had a lot of explaining to do. I locked the door tight.

As soon as I got to the bathroom, Sookie got up from the bottom of the bath, "That wasn't Quinn," she whispered, her hands shaking.

"Okay," she had told me her brother had Bi-polar did it run in the family? I shook my head as if to clear it. No, I'd seen enough weird shit in this town to not, not believe her, even how Mulder, Scully and bad acid trip all in one it sounded.

She moved so I could get into the shower again getting the soap off me, she turned her back to me removing her wet clothing stripping to bra and panties. She turned around as she tied a fresh towel around herself.

"Go into my bedroom first door on the right, get yourself some dry clothes, I'll be there in a minute."

I took a couple of minutes to myself mainly washing the sweat and the soap off me, before joining her. She was sitting up in bed one of my shirts on with the comforter wrapped round her, on the chair where her bra and panties. Dear lord.

I pulled on a pair of lounge pants taking care not to expose myself to Sookie, not sure she hadn't seen the whole show by now anyway.

"Can I take a look at your stomach, I don't want you dropping dead on me."

She swallowed, nodding, scooting down she lifted the shirt she had a pair of my lounge pants on too that drowned her folded over again and again. The skin where I had seen her wounds were now shinny and looked like year old scares pinky red and shinny the new skin completely knitted together, incredible. Her skin was cold as Ice.

"Wow- how?"

"I am a freak," she said, her eyes filled, "I need sugar to complete the healing, high calorie food like peanut butter."

"Okay, your freezing too, tell me what to do?"

"Takes a lot of juice to heal like this, other systems have to slow down or don't function so well, the drop in temperature also preserves higher brain function, if I am seriously injured, like a fail safe."

"You sound like you're a machine, you are a real girl aren't you?"

She laughed the tears spilled over down her cheeks, "yes, I am a _real _girl," she laughed/ crying- sniffing. Yeah it was a mess, a beautiful mess even now.

"I'll put the fire on and get you something to eat," I picked her up, comforter, covers the whole shooting match getting her settled on the couch, I set to work on building a fire. "You like fried chicken?" I called over my shoulder.

"I am from Louisiana, does a bear shit in the woods?" she laughed at me, at least she was smiling. Humour was good, I'd take that any day of the week over that scared haunted look in her eye of a few minutes ago.

"Okay ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer," I smiled back at her, she giggled. I quickly set about nuking the take away chicken to reheat it. I put lashing off peanut butter on bread for her and just put the jar of sugar on the tray with a spoon, I pulled two Mountain Dew sodas from the fridge there was enough sugar in those to rot your teeth from just pulling the ring pull.

I returned to the sitting room from the glow of the fire I could tell Sookie was still looked pale, I dragged the coffee table closer scooting next to her my body flush with hers where our shoulders touched, she quirked an eye brow, "Body heat, keep you warm," she simply nodded in understanding.

We ate in silence occasionally taking looks at each other. When we were done I pulled her to me wrapping my big frame around hers, "this okay?" I asked.

"It's nice, you're warm,"

"You wanna tell me why a dead man turned up at my door tonight?"

"Whoa... straight in there. Oh Poor Quinn, they killed him on my momma's grave, I was just visiting my folks, Oh God..." she covered her mouth with her hand taking a deep breath like it all hit her again, then she steadied herself.

"I've had enough, I am sick of this shit... that why I have people after me, it's all my fault. Now Quinny is dead," she sobbed.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," usually a good place.

"Okay," she seemed to take a few moments to herself, blowing her nose "...Well, long story-very long... I was really sick as a child like really sick, tiny and weak my mom and dad were terrified that they would lose me. People thought I was slow-mentally. I was just introvert happy in my own world. Then I got really ill, in fact I was dying...

...it tore my grandfather up inside to see his son and his wife suffer like he had. His first wife and him had lost a son; Fintan to the same genetic disease that was killing me. When Fintain died his mom she couldn't take it, she shot herself. Later Grand Daddy married my Gran and had my Dad and my aunt Linda. Grandfather thought he was helping me-us. In collaboration with Compton systems he had once been working on bio engineering. When they discover potential for what they had created it scared them and they shut down all the projects vowing never to use it. Grandfather said it was like looking at God and knowing you could do what he could do, only with none of the wisdom behind it.

But my Grandfather couldn't let me die, so he broke his vow and injected me with a cure and curse all in one. Bio technology so far advanced it made him look like Gods little brother. Brendawn Brigant my Grandfathers brother was angry that my grand daddy Niall had shut down the programmes, saying they were worth billions. When he somehow discovered Niall had used it to cure me he was said to be livid. Niall's son Dermot, Fintan twin, from his first marriage turned against him as one of his most trusted employee's he went behind his father's back stole some of the formulas and tech."

"Shit!"

"It was all done under my grandfather nose, he is a brilliant man so they stayed close. I became well, the cure worked wonders, suddenly I was a healthy little girl again. Everyone was happy, Brendawn could just see the dollar signs and visited me often."

She tensed in my arms I held her tighter kissing the top of her head. "What happened?" I encouraged her, even though I didn't even know where to begin with the information she had already given me.

"Dermot and Brendawn wanted to ...to proceed to human testing as they were still undetected with in 'Sky' so they couldn't go through the normal channels for testing or do it at the lab without arousing too much suspicion... They altered all of the vaccines that were dispensed in Bon Temps in effect using the town's children as lab rats. Including Brendawns own grand kids the triplets."

"Jesus!" I gasped as the magnitude of what Sookie was telling me started to sink in.

"Oh no it gets worse, I got a double dose as it was local doctors that was dispensing these vaccines no one knew that I already had, had a massive dose when I got my booster, not that the doctor knew what they were giving anyway. A week later I was assimilating information at an alarming rate, I learnt Arabic in that week, I couldn't get enough my mind was like a sponge and it wouldn't switch off. I didn't sleep for three week's straight. My parents were beyond worried, beside themselves they made the mistake of telling Aunt Linda who asked Dermot to tell granddaddy, as granddaddy was often holed up in his lab for weeks on end it wasn't unusual to pass messages like this. She couldn't have known."

"Oh God, they killed your parents," I gasped as the full horror hit me of what had been done to Sookie and the towns children and her family.

"A flash flood was the official cause of death, but there had been so little rain fall... my dad was an excellent swimmer, but it didn't matter the both car doors had mysteriously jammed they weren't going anywhere. Freak accident is what they said. Aunt Linda died of cancer three days later, never having been diagnosed, her body was riddled, there is no way she could have coached the girls volley ball team in the afternoon and by eight that night been dead."

"Bio engineered cancer?"

"Now you see why Niall cut all the projects, this isn't for us to play with... we shouldn't have this. We are not ready." By we she meant the human race. . .having seen what I've seen in my line of work I couldn't agree more.

"So what happened then?"

"The changes in me kept accelerating, Brendawns twins tried to kidnap me, Neave and Lochlan, but I heard them coming. . . funny thing about the human race. . . we are all telepathic...but because we are told there is no way we can hear other peoples thoughts we block them, creating a shield around our minds most people are born like that. As my brain activity increase exponentially, I discovered I could move these shields allowing me to listen in, the shields usually only keep other peoples thoughts out most of the time we are all broadcasting."

"You weren't kidding when you said you where telepathic, thats how you knew Quinn was outside...well you know? ...his body at least," this is what she meant when she said she was never alone?

"Nope, no joke. Yes that's how I knew. I can't hear your thoughts very clearly, you have a very analytical mind it makes it harder to read. It's like you have extra shields. The day of my parents funereal, My grandmother was barely able to be there having lost both her children. I dropped _**the**_bomb. Brendawn killed them and Uncle Dermot helped and all the town's kiddies were their own personal lab rats. Of course I did it in style, middle of the church service with the whole town present I was only seven I didn't know any better, I read it straight out of their minds."

"Oh_ shiiit_, how did they take it?" I gasped like a little bitch, but I could just imagine the lead balloon of what Sookie had said, that day.

"Dermot escaped. But the town ...I don't know if I should be telling you this..." she swallowed hard.

"Sookie," I turned her round to face me, "let's get one thing straight, you can trust me, I'll never hurt you I won't use anything against you or the people you care about, I promise."

"Okay... well Brendawn got rough justice as did Neave and Lochlan they were up to their necks in it too. My Grandfather was devastated, he couldn't face my Grandmother anymore, his guilt ended their marriage. With Compton senior they set up a fund, we all pulled together as a town. Many people had noticed that their kids were very advanced and so forth, that they could do incredible things... you've seen some of them.

The technology that had been unleashed accelerated human evolution, the things you have witnessed will be us, humanity in the future, it will be a gradual process, not this. Forced like this."

"Did you kill De Castro?" I asked as I held my breath. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My! And after all that a cliffy too. . . Let me know your thoughts. . .<strong>


	13. All On Me

**School Yard Games**

**13**

**All On Me**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So... quite a few answers in the last chappie are you ready for more...like how did Quinn do the night of the living dead? Or Did Sookie kill De Castro...if so why?

Well here they all are my lovelies. . .before that I just wanted to thank everybody for their super kind reviews and encouragement. . . all the positive energy really keeps my fingers tapping on the keyboard. . .

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you kill De Castro?" I asked I held my breath.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes," tears flowed down her face, her voice barely a whisper.<p>

"Why?" You know apart from the human trafficking, drug smuggling and general violence to man kind. . .

"He found out about us, from Dermot. Dermot told him he could reverse engineer the tech if he had a viable subject. De Castro liked the idea of having super soldiers of his own but he was a perfectionist. Everything was always the best of everything with him. He was meant to kidnap me at a ball in NOLA a few months back and hand me over to Dermot. I read his mind and convinced him that I could provide him with a better solution, I appealed to his perfectionist saying why not have the creator of this tech make them for him."

"What did you ask for in return?" I asked reminding myself to breath.

"I asked him to hand over Dermot and for sixty five million dollars to be paid in four instalments on completion the final payment was due. It was to buy me time, I no intention of giving him anything- I swear. I needed to know how many people knew our secret. To extract the information from him... I am not proud but we became involved, I let him put his slimy hands on me... I managed to avoid sleeping with him. . .But I feel so sick when I think of it. I never cared for him, it was all a means to an end. . .Urgh who does that? I am a horrible person. He trusted me. . .I took full advantage," she gasped out her confession, in short bursts. My arms tightened round her.

"How did you do it? Kill him I mean."

"I had a bomb in my purse."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't I sat next him and I detonated it manually. I decided if I was going to kill a man I wanted to at least look him in the eyes." Cold but noble at the same time, the pain was etched so deeply on her face, I would have given anything to erase it.

"But your here, how did you even survive? Oh my God...I seen the wreak.. no one could have..."

"Walked away? Nearly didn't. Nanotech it's one of the components to our accelerated evolution. Man and machine working in perfect unison. Nanites to be precise. Bill adjusted mine to create an electromagnetic field around me that acted like a bubble. You seen me, I walked away but it was hardly smooth, that was after a night of healing."

"What was that in the lab after then, that tanning bed?"

"Amelia invented a kinda...oh I don't know…well I do but it's complex. We just call it the 'tune up bed' at club Broadway but what it does is; it optimises the nanites in my blood which helps them to work faster, like a battery for them otherwise there energy comes from fuel like food. It uses the same tech as your mat for your phone in your office. I guess it's like a giant human sized mat."

"Amazing," I just held her tightly. What a burden to carry, so much on such young shoulders, my biggest fear at her age was dying a virgin and never getting laid. I was an awkward ugly mother fucker all long limbs and pimply skin. She snuggled in deeper. I would do whatever it takes to protect her, she needed me, I wouldn't let her down.

"So tonight?"

"Tonight Victor Madden, De Castros right hand man attacked us. Turns out Victor was double crossing De Castro, planned to kill him, only I got to him first. Dermot not caring who paid his pay check had been working with him all along. Only Victor must have paid better. Quinn is what we call a null as in no tech, you and Pam are null's. Victor shot him in the heart it was a kill shot, he stabbed me in the stomach first thinking I would bleed out slowly- you know so he could take his time.

Only I got up and ran- he wasn't expecting that. I know Victor paid better because, Dermot must have told them that my blood can raise the dead. Reanimation that was not Quinny only is his body, John Quinn might have been a lot of things but he would never lead someone straight to me, that was a bio machine, for a better word. Can you imagine Soldiers that can keep going after they are dead and report back?"

My head hurt, "You're going to have to give me minute here..." my thoughts were in freefall. . .holy shit. . . the more answers I got the more, I wished I hadn't. . .it was all just so...Well life sure as hell would never look the same.

"Sure,"

I just looked down at her, _so little, looked so fragile yet she walked away from a bomb blast. I hated myself for the fear that crept in, could she infect me?_

"I am totally safe, only dead cell's can be reanimated, my nanites can only interface with _**my**_ living tissue or dead cell's, they have to be newly dead cells at that," she said her voice hollow.

"Oh God I am sorry...sorry, I wasn't thinking exactly that...shit..." I could feel my shoulders slumping. . ._I am such a first class douche, she trusted me and I act like a prick. . ._ but my mental tirade was cut off.

"Chill, I just told you my blood can reanimate the dead, I think that buys you a free pass. Besides it's only human nature to fear what we don't understand."

"I want to understand," I offered lamely.

"I need you to understand...lately it feels like a multi headed hydra, I cut one head off for only two more to grow in its place. I don't know what to do anymore, it's just so out of hand," with that she began crying, huge sobs. "Everyone expects me to make it right. I am just fumbling in the dark like the rest of them."

I turned in my lap placing the side of her face in chest, I stroked her back. "Sookie I promise I am not going anywhere. I'll quit the bureau tomorrow if I have to, to help you. You shouldn't have to cope with this all on your own."

This just made her cry even more, "Don't you see it all my fault. . .if they had just let me die. . . let nature takes its course, everyone would be okay. Not freaks. They'd be normal. If I just had been more low profile in my recovery or. . ."

"Sookie, I can tell you one thing about bad guys...they would have done something sooner or later. Brendawn is to blame for this, not you. Your Grandfather tried to do the right thing, sometimes we try to do the right thing and it still goes wrong. This is not all on you,"

Her head snapped up and her eyes blazed angrily, "On who is it then? My Granddaddy? He had a mental break and he's still on Vacation. When I visit him I have to say I am Ashley for crying out loud because... I don't even know a fucking Ashley! Just to keep him from going off the deep end, just at hearing my name he cries like a baby- how fucked up is that? My Gran had to raise me and brother and cousin Hadley on her own-because everyone is dead because of me. ME! . . .

. . .My cousin lost her son because of me, they cut off her mans head so he couldn't reanimate and tell us who took him. Don't tell me you know better, because you don't. I had to... to do what was done to me...to the Pelts... so I am just as bad as Brendawn and all them... their parents were asking too many questions, they noticed too much, Sandra was going to sell stuff about us to the National enquirer but that still doesn't excuse what I did to them...and let's not forget I am a killer. I murdered De Castro in cold blood...I planned it all..."

"Hush," I rocked her back and forth, "Shhh," kissing her head, I soothed her, "It's going to be okay, I'll make sure of it. You are nothing like Brendawn, you did what you did to protect the town, Brendawn did what he did for money, profit. The Pelt's were a giant pain in my ass, personally I am a _huge_ fan their attitude adjustment. De Castro was one of America's black ops most wanted. You've saved lives. . .not ruined them."

I lifted her up taking her thru to my bedroom, I would just hold her till she fell asleep. Her breathing evened out she relaxed "Sookie?" I asked softly not to startle her or wake her if she was asleep.

"Mmm"

"If I am a null? What do you call yourself?"

"A Supe, as in Suped up ,"

"Ah,"

"Tomorrow we will come up with a plan, I promise."I said as I yawned. Despite the wide awake state of my mind my body was world weary.

"We already have one, we are just trying to make it to the end game."

"What's that?"

"This town dies with us."

I stiffened, "mass suicide?"

"NOOO! _God No!_ Jesus Eric! That's fucked up even for this town. End game is no more babies, most of us are infertile anyway, everyone in town agreed it should be all of us, so it's done. Saves a lot of pain in the long run as many miscarried anyway, no more will have this curse. Last one standing turns out the lights."

Those last words haunted my sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Still with me?<strong>


	14. Morning Light

**School Yard Games**

**14**

**Morning Light**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all for taking the time to review... this story has been a real departure from what I normally write...as it is all humanish so reviews mean a lot as I have found this universe quite the challenge and also to give you guys a descent mystery to ponder over...

So Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

><p>I woke in the morning trying to brutalize my alarm clock , then getting really pissed when I realised yesterday was Friday and the damn thing had no business being set in the first palace. Urgh! After I tackled one measly alarm clock, making it look like it had been an octopus, of the gigantic variety I turned to see one of the most beautiful sights I think a man could wake up too. Ever. Period.<p>

Sookie was grinning at me, "Hey," she said softly. Her hair all tousled and wild, her eyes sparkly.

"Hey," I replied with a goofy grin of my own.

"Did you win?" she giggled looking past my shoulder to the broken alarm clock.

"Ya, it was difficult but I am trained Marine, ma'am."

She giggled burying herself deeper into the covers, "Hey! how come I've got no covers?" I asked in mock outrage.

"Some of us just have _all_ the skills," she waggled her eyebrow's. She grabbed the covers twisting out of my reach.

I pounced on her, causing her to shriek with giggles. I thrust my head under covers in an effort to hang on but Sookie was a lot stronger than she looked, a lot stronger. We fought and tussled, all of a sudden we tumbled off the bed, with me landing on top of Sookie on the floor with a thud.

"_Shit_... please say you are okay," I blurted out in my panic.

She roared with laughter, "And I've still got most of the covers," she looked so smug, so beautiful but so smug.

Then just like that the mood turned serious, Sookie gulped. Slowly and gently she reached up cupping the side of my face, I closed my eyes leaning into her. I wasn't going to be a douche, I wanted to kiss her so bad... but I wanted her to know I'd help her without anything with between us. Hardest pull back of my life. _I am not going to be a douche_, I repeated like a mantra.

I opened my eyes and she had leaned in, as if to kiss me too-fuck, "It's okay," I pulled back further. _I am not going to be a douche_.

"Eric?" her voice sounded worried, I hated that I caused it.

I smiled, but I am sure I must have looked forlorn. She sighed her head hitting the carpet, her blue eye's filled with tears, she turned her head, "I see," was all she said as she began pushing me off, getting up.

"Sookie?"

"It's okay, I am like poison anyway."

"Shit NO! _Urgh_... I didn't want you to think the only reason I am helping you is because I want you. I figured you had enough on your plate, to add a divorced, twenty eight year old douchey FBI agent with the worst case of blue balls lusting after an eighteen year old hottie, like yourself," I grimaced. Urgh- **Memo;** get brain to mouth filter in repair shop stat! Hello? Could you sound more lame, I could actually feel my blue balls trying to crawl back inside as they cringed for me.

"Y-you want me...still? After everything I told you about me?" Her blue eyes were rimed in tears.

I had sat up, I ran my hand through my hair. Told myself to breath before I spoke. Sookie was stood half way out of the room looking at me. I sighed, "ahh you have no idea. Like I have never wanted another, you don't even know what you do to me." Next thing I yelp like a little girl as she appeared in front of me at inhuman speed.

"Sorry," she blushed, throwing her arms around me. Kissing me slowly as she straddled my lap, "I don't think your _douchey _, in the slightest. Besides divorcee's are sexy," she rocked her hips against me. _Oh God, please look away and don't strike me down_, I thought.

She began giggling, "You forget the big man is meant to see everything," she chuckled, I silenced her with a kiss. Her mouth tasted sweet, her lips soft and yielding. It was just like before perfect. I slid my hand up the loose shirt she was wearing, as soon as I made contact with the warm skin she moaned, the sound going straight to my cock. She shivered in the most delicious way, rocking down harder on my already straining erection kissing me deeper.

We were rudely interrupted by door bell ringing, then the sound of key's in the lock, "Urgh.. Pam," I groaned. Her timing was always for shit- fuck.

"Thats just great, here I am kissing you for all am worth are you are calling another woman's name," she was wearing the biggest grin.

I got up sitting her on the bed laughing, "I'll be right back, after I kill Pam don't move. Then we will practice getting your name just right" I waggled my eyebrows. Sookie blushed, bit her lip- urgh so sexy.

I made my way out of the bedroom, "Pam," I said entirely too brightly, she fixed me with her steely gaze, then just as fast as she had look at me she shrugged.

"Eric, so great to see my partner is still alive," she said sarcastically.

"What? Whats up?"

"Well apparently you," she smirked pointing at my crotch. "I've called you like a hundred times, Quinn is dead and Sookie is AOWL."

"Oh, how did it happen?" I tried to sound casual.

"Shot in the chest, Sookie blood was at the scene too. They had hasmat to clean it up. I don't mean_ a_ guy in **a** suit. I mean full decontamination set up, all Sky Pharmaceutical employee's. The remainder of the majestic six, were out in force... there looks like there is major trouble in the jungle, Sookie seems to be the only one that can keep the boys killing from each other. Alcide and Bill came to blow's. . ."

Pam huffed having stopped mid sentence, "Fuck who is she? Do I need to wait till you have had your morning wood seen too. . . you're not listening to me, either fuck her or get rid off her or I will- both if she's hot. We need to work."

"There's no one here," I lied. The look Pam shot me told me it was a lie she wasn't buying.

"Urgh... to me your a shitty liar... you forget I know your tell's." Pam began stalking towards the bedroom.

"Pam," I yelled after her. "Stop!"

Too late Pam had burst into the bedroom, Sookie was nowhere in sight, I breathed a sigh of relief which was short lived as Pam homed in on the bra and panties drying on the chair, "Oh white lace, my absolute favourite, where is she?" Pam tapped her foot swinging the bra from her finger.

"Pam go through to the sitting room..." my voice spoke of authority. "Now," Pam took a second, looking like she was going to argue and be a stubborn bitch, after she left I closed the door after her having snatched the bra from her hands as she passed.

"Sookie," I whispered.

"Up here," said a voice I looked to the ceiling, Sookie was clinging to the ceiling her palms flush with the plaster, graceful she landed on the bed.

"So awesome," I grinned at her. "Pam," I indicated towards the door, "I think we should tell her she could pull bigger strings, allocate more resources," I said thinking on my feet.

"Oh Eric I don't know, she not exactly friendly. She's worked hard to get where she is, this could make her career."

"I know her, she may come off as a hard assed bitch but she is a softie inside. She even adopted a polar bear, she thinks no one knows she gives money to help street children in Brazil, because it breaks her heart to see them suffer."

"What if you are wrong. Could you kill her? Because I hate to sound so melodramatic but that's what this is; life or death, not just for me but everyone in this town. Can you afford to be wrong?"

"I am not wrong, I am asking you to trust me,"

"I do trust you, more than I should but I am just not sure about her," she looked unsure. I wrapped my big arms round her.

"It's your call, I won't push you," I spoke into her hair as I held her. This was Sookies secret to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Pam be included ? what do you think they should do?<strong>


	15. The Shopping List of Bad

**School Yard Games**

**15**

**The Shopping List of Bad**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Missed me? ready for more... to tell Pam or not to tell Pam?

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

><p>Sookie took a deep breath, "Okay, I trust you. But know this; I put the needs of the many before the needs of the few. I will do what it takes if needs be."<p>

"I wouldn't expect anything less,"

"Okay lets do this before I chicken out,"

We emerged from the bedroom Sookie held my hand, "Fuck Eric!" Pam yelled taking a step back.

"Pam, calm down she knows."

"How long have you been fucking her? What do you mean she knows?" she snarled like Sookie wasn't even in the room. I'd be lying to say that I didn't have any doubts right now about telling Pam. Sweating bullets would be an accurate description.

"We have slept together but that's all we did –sleep," Sookie snapped glaring at Pam.

"Pam why don't you sit down. I'll pour you a whiskey," she was gonna need it.

"Fuck, it's eight in the morning it's waaay too early for a drink!"

"Trust me, you're gonna need one," I went off to fetch a drink for Pam and put on some coffee.

"Here," I put the glass in Pam's hand, she was currently staring down Sookie, "Coffee is on."

I sat down in the arm chair Sookie was sitting on the arm off, pulling her into my lap, giving her a hug. "Fuck Eric, I thought I knew you better. How can you have been so stupid?. . .ah shit, well I am not going down for this," Pam took a big gulp out of her glass, wincing.

"Shut the fuck up Pam, just listen to Sookie like your life depends on it," I shot back at her. Sookie told her story, again, Pam opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, several times. If the situation wasn't so serious I'd taken video and down loaded that sucker to YouTube. So all the guys back at the office could enjoy the Ice Queen struck speechless.

"Why are you dealing with all this? Why aren't the parents?" Pam questioned, it was good question.

"They don't know the half of it. This is a problem that effects the young, it's always been up the young to take care of it. Compton Senior is the only person who we can really go too, he runs a global corporation for Christ sakes! Bill's lucky to get face time, never mind the rest of us. Granddaddy is not always in his right mind. Most of our parents have so many issues, not like they are going to get grandkids, they are so busy pretending everything is so normal, happy. Meanwhile we are becoming an all you can eat buffet for the scum of the world, they all want a piece of us."

"That's why, Chow Nakamora has been seen here in Bon Temps," Pam said. I stiffened at the name, supposed head of the Yakusa.

"Yeah, Bill scared him pretty good, by taking his identity and all his money. He only dropped it after we threatened to 'hack' everything he owned. Alcide kicking his ass also shamed him. We posted it on you tube, under Yakusa smackdown."

"Seabrook's?" I winced at that one; Incestuous brother and sister combo heavily involved human trafficking, drug dealing at the highest levels.

"If you go to the Hamptons rest and recuperation sanctuary, they are in a vegetative state. They couldn't even tell you their names. Amelia mixed them a cocktail, with a hangover they won't wake up from. It's costing the school a fortune to keep them there."

"Stan Davis?"

"Barry Bell, works for him he is two years older than me. In exchange he leaves us alone,"

"Barry what can he do?" Pam asked, draining her glass. I was surprised she wasn't holding it out for more.

"Telepath, but he can't hear thoughts, he can tell you if someone is lying or their emotions behind what they are saying, their mood."

"Useful," Pam looked thoughtful, "Who else?"

"You know Victor madden, then there's Jackson Warehouse consortium, Em... Hot Rain from Indianapolis, he's small time he sent a representative he made the mistake of asking too many questions in the Merlottes Bar and Grill in town, parents took care of him. Could be under the eighteenth hole at the country club for all I know, then been a host of others all small time, not really knowing what they are looking at," Sookie sighed, looking world weary and who could blame her? Fuck she had dealt with some of the worst international criminals in the west and east put together.

"I see," Pam looked like a disapproving school ma'am.

"Do you see? Do you really see? We never asked for any of this. We are just trying to protect our self's. I am worth millions on the black market, more probably if you cut me up selling bits of me. Who knows what a finger would go for, my whole hand? Who do we turn to? Who can help us, so if not us then who? You just point me in the direction. I am sooo tired of this, since I been fourteen I have been the schools guardian. They just keep coming, the next one usually worse than the last one, my last school principle gave his life for me, gun downed in front of me he used himself as a shield," huge salty tears fell from Sookie's eye's, she wiped them away they seemed to annoy her more than anything.

"Eric your girl is leaking," Pam shifted uncomfortably. Pam can't stand crying, her last girlfriend lasted longer than the rest as she kept pulling out the tears, Pam couldn't finish with her when she was crying, eventually I sent an email from Pams email address just to do the damn job for her.

I held Sookie tighter, tucking her head under my chin. I caught Pam's eye with my own, my eyes pleading with her.

"Sookie, I am sorry that was uncalled for. . . Just one more question?"

"Okay," Sookie sniffed nodding her head.

"We had an agent with De Castro, who combusted leaving only his shoes, who did that?"

Sookie stiffened in my lap, then her head turned up, she blinked looking at Pam, "How long ago was this?"

"Four years," Pam levelled her with her most penetrating gaze.

"The human body has all the chemicals needed to burn at very high temperatures, but to weaponize it. It wasn't us, are you sure it was De Castro?"

"Yes, he worked for him, but he was one of ours, a spook."

"Son of a Bitch," Sookie screamed, jumping up from my lap. "Fuck," she put her hands into her hair.

"Sookie what is it?" I asked, scooting to the edge of the seat.

"Oh God I've been so stupid," she closed her eye's and seemed to compose herself.

"Sookie?"

"Hunter went missing four years ago. I am so stupid urgh!" she was rubbing her head, hitting it with the heel of her hand.

"Sookie?" I said again, "You mind sharing with the class?"

"De Castro has Hunter, thats my cousins boy or had him. Oh God I thought Dermot had just contacted him but they must have been working on it for ages, which means Victor Madden has this tech. I'd put money on it that Victor or De Castro himself ordered the agent to be killed."

"That still doesn't explain how, they knew about him he was one of our best operatives or why we can't get any agents past the fourth interview for either Brigant or De Castro," Pam said.

"I screen all the employee's at the fourth interview at Sky, I am a telepath," Sookie sank to her knees and began sobbing, "Oh God," she cried, hugging herself like she was in pain.

I crouched down beside her, "Please Sookie, we want to help," I said softly.

"Hunter... he's a telepath...like me...there using him, he'll have just turned five, I only been in contact with De Castro for six months," she took a ragged breath, "they have been using him all this time, I didn't know, I...I didn't know," massive tears spill out of her blue eye.

"Oh Shit," I gasped.

"Pardon me, but he's just a kid how could a one year old have helped or even communicated effectively. He would have only been one four years ago."

I rocked Sookie, rubbing her back, "Hunter said his first word at eight weeks old, by one he spoke two languages he was the only one like me. . .he had a double dose. You see Hunter was special the only child to have been born with two Supe parents. The Nanites should have aborted the child, as the two different ones had both bonded to their host's, Hadley and Remy making them unable to work together but Hunter was a miracle, a one in a trillion. He had both his parents Nanite's as well as the biological components to what makes us, this. Niall said that he had the Alpha-Omega factor."

"Alpha- Omega factor, what is that?" Pam asked.

"Niall became very spiritual after everything went down, he said he had found the science of God. He believes Science and God are one and the same, on separate roads going in the same direction converging on a singular point. He call's that point Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the everything. He believes Hadley's and Remy's love transcended the programming in the Nanites, forcing a change on them that bent the laws of physics and Hunter was born. He said this was proof that God existed, because he is love."

"Do you believe that?" I asked her.

"I don't know what I believe; all I know is if you believe something with everything that makes you, you, the laws of physics cease to exist."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and BIG Thank you's if you take the time to review it does motivate me so...<strong>


	16. Tango Bravo Tango

**School Yard games**

**16**

'**Tango Bravo Tango'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry- I think FF did something weird with my last attempt at uploading this- so sorry. ** **Hope your still enjoying this ride?**

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what I believe; all I know is if you believe something with everything that makes you, you, the laws of physics cease to exist,"<em>

"What do you mean?" Pam and I both asked her in unison.

"Can you fly Eric?" Sookie asked.

"In a plane?"

"No just you."

"No," I scoffed not possible.

"What about you Pam?"

She shook her head. "Why is that?"

"It's just not possible, gravity for one," Pam replied.

"But you've been told that from a very early age, both of you haven't you?"

"Yeah, because it's not possible," Pam answered. I remained silent, I think my girlfriend was gonna blow us out of the water, whoa is that what Sookie is; a Girlfriend? I knew I wanted her for as long as she would have me, girlfriend would be a start. Mine.

"Not in my world," with that Sookie hovered off the floor about a good twenty inches.

"Holy shit," Pam gasped, jumping back.

"This, what I am doing right now has nothing to do with the Nanites, this is the evolution of my mind. Niall believes that the correct translation in Genesis is; in the likeness of God, not image of God. Likeness as in like him. That's why we are not ready to have this, we are meant to evolve and earn this. Five hundred years, maybe even a thousand years, from now, who knows."

"Sookie you can come down now," Pam shot me a look. That said it all, her face ghostly white.

"So because you believe that you can do that you can?" I asked. My girlfriend can fly, the geek in me just came in his pants. How cool is that? I want to squeeek like a fan girl.

"It's a bit more to it, but anything I can't wrap my head round is not possible for me. If I can wrap my head round it then it's no problem. What I think about I can bring about, think Neo and the Matrix, easiest way to explain it." Sookie's explanation was interrupted, by the door bell.

She looked to the door, her eye's narrowed, "it's the guy's... I think Pam called them the Majestic six," she smirked.

Pam actually blushed, "you heard that?"

Sookie nodded, "you can add super hearing to the list."

I went to answer the door, "Hey Principal Hotness," Amelia said.

"Hi, won't you come in?" I stood aside for them. But they remained on the door step.

"I don't know..." Bill began.

"Look I know why you are here, just go into the living room," I smiled at them noting the car across the road watching the house.

They all trooped in, I closed the door behind me, "Sookie thank God you're okay," the girls were the first to throw themselves at Sookie. Bill growled and gave me a look that if it could kill I would be six under with him dancing on the top. Alcide seemed to be inhaling, as he hugged Sookie. He touched Bill on the shoulder, "they just slept in the same bed, dude, nothing happened," he said. I didn't even want to think about how he knew. It wouldn't be until later that I really clicked what he had said by then it was too late to sweat over it.

"Bill stop being such a little bitch and hug me already," Sookie smiled, now it was my turn to growl. He tried to kiss her lips but she turned her head he got her cheek.

Sam was last to hug her, he was always the quieter one in the group, silent observer. "What happened Cher?"

"We were ambushed," Sookie said, her eye going glassy again.

"You know Quinny is..." Tara said, swallowing a lump in her throat. Sookie nodded sadly.

"Victor stabbed me, two of his goons had hold of Quinn. Quinn just lost it when I dropped to the ground, he really began struggling causing a distraction. I got up and ran, I think Quinn took a bullet that was meant for me. We have bigger problems because Victor reanimated Quinn."

The whole group shifted uncomfortably, then the penny dropped for Sookie, "They know it all. Eric is going to help us, the jury is still out on Ms Ravenscroft."

"Why? we don't need any help from outsiders," Bill said.

"So you're happy to keep doing this? I nearly died or worse became a lab rat last night," Sookie snapped.

"What about you Ms Ravenscroft?" Amelia asked, Bill and Sookie still glaring at each other. I think Bill had more of a problem with me than with outside help, but that was just a guess.

Pam just sighed deeply, flicking a bit of fluff with the toe of her shoes.

"You know what the bad guys would do to us, would be nothing our own government wouldn't do?" Tara said giving Pam the full weight of her toxic glare.

"I know, I know." Pam sighed.

"Pam? Tell me what you're thinking," I urged.

"I am thinking Northman, I can kiss my career good bye and I am thinking that hey these kids need our help, but I am also thinking that they pose an even bigger risk to national security than I ever thought possible."

"And?" I could tell Sookie was holding her breath.

"And I never liked office work anyway and it's not like they will ever make a woman director, it's a shit job really. And Sookie does seem to make life more exciting. I like to think I am one of the good guys, they help people right?"

There was a collective sigh of relief amongst the group. "Holy cow! Gran," Sookie yelped.

"Relax, Ame's covered for you and let her know you were safe, she told her you stayed the night with her. Gran is staying with Maxine," Tara informed her.

"What about Quinn?" Sookie asked.

"She know's, I told her you where laying low with me for a bit. I hope you don't mind but we didn't want to worry her none," Amelia assured her.

"Thanks, she's been through enough. God I can't believe I forgot to call her, I am so selfish," Sookie berated herself, she was anything but selfish.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, she knows your safe that all that matters," I told her. "We need a plan of attack, we need to get organised."

"We need Godric," Pam suddenly blurted out. What the hell?

"Godric?" I said in disbelief. The only Godric I knew was my dead uncle Godric? Didn't think there was much he could do beyond the grave, he had been the reason I joined the Marines, later the FBI. He had been killed in action and it devastated my mom. I was ten at the time.

"Eric you better sit down," Pam had a slight panicked look about her. Pam didn't do panicked- well.

"No," I said more gruffly than I wanted it to come out.

"Godric, wasn't killed in action," she began. "I would be more comfortable doing this somewhere more private," Pam grimaced.

"They trusted us, now we trust them," I answered; I could feel Sookie holding my hand. Pam gulped. I had a feeling I wouldn't like whatever she was going to say next. When Sookies eye's widened and she squeezed my hand, I really knew I wasn't gonna like what I was gonna hear.

"Your uncle, is above top secret he works as director of area 51. I am sorry I only found out a few months ago, I was sworn to secrecy, at first I didn't put two and two together obviously having never met him but then he asked about you, what you were like," Pam looked like she had swallowed a wasp her expression was pained.

"So he left his family, just dumped us? So he could hang out at some top secret base everyone knows about?" I barely recognised my own voice. My mom had idolised her older brother he had taken my mom and me under his wing when my dad was killed in action when I was just a baby, if truth be told I idolised him too. "My Dad?" I asked, it was a stupid question I know.

Pam half smiled, "I asked the same thing," she shook her head. "He did die, just as they told you. For what it is worth, Godric did seemed remorseful, he told me it was the hardest thing he ever had to do but the job he is doing is an important one, he said he was the best man for the job, he said he did it for you and Isabelle. He can help now. That what's important, the rest is details, Northman you need to focus. I am sorry for the shitty hand that you just got dealt but I think Sookie trumps yours." Trust Pam to slap you in the face with the truth so hard your ears would ring, but she was right. . .

"We have to at least see if Hunter is alive and if he is we have to get him out, I am doing this with or without your help," Sookie informed me snapping me out of my dark thoughts and of course Pam was right my hand was nothing. . .a cake walk compared to Sookies.

"I am sorry, it a shock you know, after all this time," I squeezed Sookie's hand getting my head back in the game. "Pam if you can contact, Godric A-S-A-P. Set up a meeting. If we can also try and get a list of places Victor works from and lives, Compton do you think you would be able to hack into the buildings, specifically the security camera's?" it was a long shot but the guy was attached to his computer.

"No problem, I am yet to meet a system I cannot by pass, I am a Technopath. If Hunter is out there well get him back, Sookie. I swear to you," Compton reassured her. There was so many things with that statement it was best to gloss over it for now and just hear yes, the details I'd think about later- technopath- Geez.

Sookie smiled a sad smile, "Thank you."

"What can the rest of us do?" Amelia asked expectantly.

"Amelia if you can. . ."I began then tried to formulate a plan in my own head.

"Thats a great idea. . .Amelia can you mix a major batch of big snore? We need to be prepared for anything." That's so cool Sookie just read my mind. I am about to geek out.

"**Big Snore?"** Pam and I asked at the same time.

"It my own version of sleeping gas, with a twist. I can do that," Amelia smiled. Sleeping gas, did I dare to ask why she would know how to mix that?

"Big snore it is," Pam commented dryly. "That leaves you three to help maintain order in the town, before we pick Victor up we have to make sure everyone stays safe. Sookie would you be willing to say Victor tried to kidnap you?"

"Well its true isn't it?"

"The hasmat team if they haven't destroyed all the evidence hopefully Victor left a piece of himself there then it's slam dunk. While in custody if Victor was to have an accident that would be most unfortunate," Pam mocked concern. He knew too much, if Pam hadn't suggested it I would be making sure personally he had a nasty fall in the showers of the head cracking variety.

"Don't me wrong I am grateful we are getting a hand here, but what is this going to cost us. Forgive me if I don't believe this won't cost us something," Sam asked, scowling at us.

The way Sookie looked up at me broke my heart. It was Pam that stepped in, "Listen, we were sent to investigate this town with links to international espionage and organised crime. This isn't going to go away, you are all risk to national security ..." The guys began to protest, Pam held up her hand.

"... let me finish, Godric is above top secret if he deems you valuable as future agents which I strongly suspect he will you will have a job which will allow you to protect your families, this town and the American way of life. Surely that is better than being picked off one at time by the scum of the universe? Better the devil you know Mmm?"

Everyone seemed to consider what Pam had said talking amongst themselves Sookie broke the chatter, "I don't know about you, but I am sick of being in the line of fire all the time, not really knowing where the next target is coming from or who the scum bag is gonna be this time. We don't let this affect end game, all I am saying is we won't let this be America's answer to super soldiers, but instead we protect our own with the US as backup. Once Dermot is out of the picture, Niall's tech can't be backward engineered."

"Kay, I am in," Sam said, nodding as if agreeing to himself.

With everyone in agreement they went their separate ways. Disturbingly Sookie said to them she was activating 'Tango Bravo Tango' she asked Tara, that the phone tree be activated to that effect. It disturbed me that somehow America had failed these teens, so much so that they had organised themselves like military. This was no lord of the flies shit either. Tango Bravo Tango stood for 'two by two'.

Survival; just like Noah's ark, two by two all pupils were from now on not to leave their buddy, they went everywhere from now on, two by two, email check ins every hour till the danger passed. Just for a moment the enormity of this towns secrets hit me, I just needed to remember to breath. With their tasks in hand they all piled out of my house leaving me very much alone once again with Sookie but not before Pam gave me a very pointed look as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ALWAYS APPERCIATED AND GIVEN A LOVING HOME...<strong>

***** STOP PRESS *** My one shot, 'Not Without You' has been Nominated for a Fangie... please check it out voting is over on Fangreaders web site if you've not visited that little gem of a site... what are you still doing here reading this? Get over there ASAP JoxX**


	17. My Girl

**School Yard Games**

**17**

**My Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay in posting, hope you had a great Valentines...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

><p>I smiled at Sookie, "will you be my buddy?" if all else fails humour, it what had gotten through two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, more shit than I cared to remember-personal and bureau.<p>

"It's okay to freak out, just don't do it in front of the pupils," she squeezed my hand.

"That came in loud and clear did it?" my cheeks flushed.

"Yeah," she gave me a crooked smile, before her face turned serious. "Eric?" she began but then seemed to falter. She began again, "Eric, what is this...you know between...um.. us?" she winced. I looked down at our entwined fingers. It felt good.

"I don't know Sookie is the honest answer, I am swinging between feeling like a cradle robbing douche bag and feeling the happiest I have in a long time, just because I got to hold you as you slept last night," there it was -all out there. I felt like I should get a prize for being so forth coming with my feelings. Every woman I'd ever dated after Sophie Ann had always bitched at how emotionally unavailable I apparently was. The clear answer was to that you had to be emotionally invested to be emotionally available in the first place. There was something so different about Sookie. I was different when I thought of her.

"So what does that mean?" she asked her big baby blues holding me in her gaze.

"I want to be with you, but I don't want you to come to regret anything, I won't push you. I want to do right by you," I push some of her blonde hair of her face, rubbing the pad of my thumb over her blushing cheek. "If you'd have me, I'd like to be yours, no pressure," I gently kissed her, she returned it hungrily.

When we were both breathless, we leaned our foreheads to each others, "Eric, I know I am only eighteen, but my Gran says age is just a number that indicates how much you have lived. Well I have lived more than most eighteen year olds, I've seen more. I know my own mind. In my own mind I want to be with you, but only if you can be with me without the guilt. I am eighteen surely part of being an adult is learning from your mistakes and accepting responsibility for making them in the first place, don't take that away from me. My eyes are wide open. And this. . ._us_ it feels a million miles from a mistake, it feels sooo right. . . from the moment I saw you."

I blew out a big breath of air letting go of tension I didn't know I'd been holding, she was right. If I wanted her as my girlfriend then I would have to treat her like an adult not some kid. Besides having her in my arms felt so right, "it feels very right. It scares me, but we are going to need ground rules," I kissed her again, praying she'd understand.

"It scares me too. . .I agree, rules," she nodded.

"School is school, once you graduate we go public if you still want me." I hoped she didn't think I was ashamed of her, as that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Okay, I was gonna say the same thing but was wondering how to put it without offending you, next?" I felt relief at her statement.

"I don't want to sneak around on your Gran, if we do this we do it properly and hopefully with her blessing," I had meant it, I wanted to do right by her, even if it meant being chase out of town.

"Whoa. . .Um- Okay. . .Erm...your right, of course your right! I'd only feel bad lying to her anyway. It's not like we are doing anything wrong, if we act like we are, well that just speaks volumes right there doesn't it? We tell Gran." She spoke almost as if she was having a conversation with herself only out loud. "Right what's next?"

I sighed squeezing her tighter, was I really gonna tell? I cleared my throat, "your boy toys," I grimaced. Deep down I knew they meant nothing but, I wanted her all to myself, I didn't share-ever.

"Done. Totally understandable. But you need to understand they are my friends too, I care about them. That being said no flirting. No more nooners with lesbians for you, yeah?"

I laughed, "okay cool, you have no worries."

Sookie swallowed looking nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Umm...I want to sleep with you, I am just not ready yet, I hope that is enough for you? I don't want to ever find out from some girls head that I wasn't enough so if you don't think at some point in the future it is, be a man and just tell me," her face was scrunched in a serious scowl.

"I meant what I said, I don't want to push you, as long as I get to hold you, maybe kiss you a little, I am good," I rocked her as I spoke to her, loving the feeling of her warmth against her.

"Promise me, you'd tell me, _pleease_" she urged. I couldn't stand the look in eye, that told me if I couldn't agree this was some sort of deal breaker.

"I promise, you don't have to worry. Um...Sookie?"

She was nodding looking relived, "Yes?"

"Who hurt you?" I asked, I could feel there was something more to this.

"Eric, it's not important. It was ages ago."

"Tell me, we have to be honest with each other."

"Okay, but after it's never mentioned again kay? Really it's ancient history." The douche bag in me wanted to huff; ' how much ancient history could you have at eighteen?' but I didn't

"If you insist."

"It was Bill," my grip tightened on her. Never liked that little prick.

"What happened?"

"We were fifteen, I thought I was in love. Bill and I had been dating for six months, he cheated on me with Lorena. They got drunk on moonshine and she was willing to do what I wasn't. That was the end of that. I read it right out of her mind, she gave me a very explicit play by play the next day- of course not meaning to."

I wanted to kill that fucker, "Oh Sookie."

"Don't pity me. It doesn't suit you."

"How can you. . ." _kiss him? touch him? press yourself against him_? Each one just made me want to growl louder and louder and protect my woman by stomping on Compton's spineless body. ". . .still be his friend?" _lame!_

"I am a Telepath. It isn't only good for finding cheating boyfriends. He still loves me, you know. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't regret what he did. It's all very teenage angst, I guess I still had for a long time strong feelings for him you can't just switch that off because he cheated; but I couldn't be with him after he slept with her, it would feel like I would be selling myself short. Constantly looking over my shoulder waiting for it to happen again- you know?"

"Do you still love him?" I asked, shifting us to the couch so she was sat in my lap. Trying to distract myself with movement in case she told me something I couldn't bear to hear.

"As a friend, but that's it. We have been through a lot together, too much to throw away over one mistake but not enough to give him a do over. Besides our town kinda needed us, so that made a lot of decisions for us," she shrugged it off. There she was proving her point again, that in some aspects she was more mature than me. Sophie- Ann and I had only spoken once since the divorce, that was only so we could hurl insults at each other. Really good ones like; _more people have been up you than the Effile tower-slut. _I had been particularly proud of that one, seeing as Sophie Ann had been from Paris originally

"You really haven't had a chance to be a normal teenager have you?" I sighed against her hair, trying to keep my guilt away from her, here I was taking the last of her teenage years- like a fucking selfish douche.

"No not really. _Pfft _normal is so over rated, what is normal anyway?" she cast a dramatic arm into the air.

"Hell if I know," I chuckled, then a thought struck me. We could be kids together, wasn't Pam always going on about some psycho babble that we should nurture our inner child and just play some times and all that dippy chick shit. I vowed then and there that I would make sure Sookie would have fun, a day off even if it meant taking her away for the day. Once this current crisis was over of course.

It felt like the calm before the storm, we watched DVD's, made out, ate and just sat attached to each other. Around nine, Pam arrived with black swat vest, bennie hat and black skinny jeans and top for Sookie.

"Victors in custody. Yes I am that good. Actually Compton really is that good. He really ran with your idea Northman, he had his _HAL_," Pam grimaced using the famous computers name in air quotes. Compton was such a geek. "Searching using Victors Bio metrics all the security camera's in the area we picked him up in a flea bag Shreveport motel under an assumed name, didn't know what hit him. I am having him moved to a secret location after questioning, we wouldn't want him or should I say his buddies to spring him now." Pam was stalling.

"Telepath huh?" Pam began her not so subtle line.

"No, way!" I informed her, jumping to my feet. I didn't need to be a telepath to see where Pam was taking this conversation.

"Eric. I have to do this. If Hunter is still alive and there's a chance something **I** could do, could help him. I have to, I couldn't live with myself otherwise, I'd always wonder." She implored. Aw shit why did she have to make such sense?

"Okay, but I am doing the questioning, you'll be behind glass, with Pam. It will still work like that right?" I made sure my voice let them know I was not messing round, this man stabbed Sookie four times in the stomach, there was no way I was letting him get within six feet of her. Sookie nodded.

"Excellent, here," Pam gave the black SWAT suit for Sookie. I snorted a laugh, Pam was such a damn girl scout. Always prepared.

I lead Sookie into a small room when we arrived at the Munroe police station, giving her a com, so she could talk to me. We had stopped by Compton's house, for a nanite detector. It looked like an airport wand, I was to swipe Victor with it to make sure he didn't have any, to make sure he wasn't something more than regular human.

From what we could tell he was just the regular sort after I scanned him, shortly after we had arrived in Shreveport.

Even though Sookie wasn't in the room she led the interview, no doubt about it. Pam and I, got to see firsthand what a telepath with a degree and soon doctorate in psychology could do. It was scary and impressive all at once. Bank accounts numbers, to millions of dollars of secret cash, that would have our fraud dept busy for the next five years. The down low on every person in De Castro's organisation. They had indeed weaponized spontaneous human combustion, it was complicated process involving multiple exposure to radiation, which meant it posed no immediate danger us at present or so Sookie assured me.

We even endured Victors mini break down at how his prostitute mother never loved him, he didn't know his father, like that excused mass murder, running drug cartels and human trafficking.

Finally we found a location for Hunter; Columbia two months ago De Castro had sold him to a drug cartel, boasting he had his own telepath. Sixty five million dollars was the going rate for a telepath. I could hear Sookie retching over the com, before I had even made it out the door of the interview room. Sixty five million dollars. The sum Sookie had asked De Castro for, to create a super solider- she couldn't have known he would sell her cousins baby to fund it.

Pam looked totally lost as she stroked Sookie's back, holding her hair back. "I don't understand? It was going so well, then she started hurling she barely made it to the basket in time," Pam began, her face caught somewhere between disgust and alarm.

"It's okay Pam, I got this. Can you get her some water?" I took over from at the waste paper bin.

"Sookie, it's not your fault," I tried to soothe her, rubbing her back, fuck what did I say? What could I say?

"I know that," her voice hoarse with emotion and the yakking, "still doesn't help though, as I can't kill De Castro all over again. Rat bastard!" Again she had surprised me. "Urgh, I am so angry right now." she growled.

Pam thrust a plastic cup of water in my direction to give to Sookie, "Here," I handed her the cup, wiping her streaming eyes, trying to focus on something positive. "Good news; Hunter most probably is still alive and most possibly in good health. You don't spend sixty five million dollars on something and then mistreat it. Better news Columbia is basically third world, which means no real infrastructure in national security we can be in and out before we blip in someone's radar, we can do this black ops." I rubbed soothing circles on Sookie's back. I'd do it with or without the bureaus help.

"Like a snatch and grab?"

"Yes, quick, clean, fast." I spoke with determination.

"Okay." Sookie sat nodding , a determined look began to occupy her face. "Now get your ass back in there, Northman. I want Dermot found too, I am not leaving till I know where that fucking bastard is, he's fucked over my family for the last time."

I couldn't help but grin as I saluted her fighting talk, "Yes ma'am." My eyes briefly locked with Pam's as I left the room she had the smug impressed look she sometimes got, when something had really impressed her.

It was past four am when I drove up to Sookies house with her, she had fallen asleep on the drive over. I just hoped Sookie's Gran was as understanding as Sookie had made her out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh there you have it! Are we liking Sookie &amp; Eric together in this? Is age just a number? Give me your thoughts. . . <strong>


	18. Adele

**School Yard Games**

**18**

**Adele**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**... I fell of the planet?... I was abducted by Aliens?... My dog ate my homework?... My computer fell out of my window landing on my head... I've only just got my memories back?. . . I've been busy saving the world in my day job? All really great excuses but none of them are true... so I hope there is still someone out there reading this...

Enjoy

JoXx...

* * *

><p>I woke Sookie as we drove down the drive to her house. Through the three security fences to a house that could only be described as eclectic. It even had a bit that looked like one those round observatory towers that would house a telescope.<p>

Sookie opened the door quietly creeping inside signally for me to come with her. But not quietly enough it appeared, as Sookies Gran called out.

"It's only me," Sookie spoke.

"Who's with ya?" a voice called back. Shit I hadn't made a noise.

"Damn the woman as the ears of a bat, when it suits her," Sookie hissed as she rolled her eyes. "It's Eric Northman. Gran it's late can we explain in the morning, I am beat," Sookie made her way to the doorway of her Gran's bedroom.

"Alright sweetheart but tomorrow you will tell me everything, you too principle Northman," said the voice, the originator blocked by Sookie's frame in the door way. Sookie quietly closed the door.

I wasn't leaving her, not till everyone had been picked up and it was safe and even then I was already trying to come up with an excuse to keep her close.

"Upstairs," Sookie whispered. She opened a door, looked in, only to close it again. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Tara's here, her mom is an alcoholic – a nasty one. She stay's when she has to get out of dodge."

Fuck- like having nanites swimming in your blood wasn't enough of a raw deal, you need to add a nasty drunk mom, old school mafia dad to the mix. Neurotic Isabelle, (my mom) was looking better and better by the second, yes at times she had smothered me, convinced I would be taken from her too- but she loves me, I'd phone her tomorrow- today- after sleep, I promised myself.

"Wow," was all I could say as I was led to Sookie's room, I don't know what I expected. May be something girly- pink perhaps maybe yellow, but an observatory for a bed room hadn't even been on my radar. The room was immaculately tidy, OCD tidy, one curved portion of the wall was covered in white board filled with everything from complex physics equations to famous quotes to doodles and scribbles from her friends to a million post it notes all coloured coordinated in perfect straight lines. The room was at least triple height to accommodate a freaking telescope.

"Come on you can check it out tomorrow," Sookie dragged my hand over to her bed, began stripping to bra and panties pulling out a night shirt, she went to a bathroom, offering me it's use after her leaving a new toothbrush in there for me. I smiled when I seen we used the same brand of toothpaste. I snuggled in beside her, hopping her Gran wouldn't want to kill me in the morning, we were both adults I reminded myself. Spooning her I placed a kiss on her shoulder just beside the thin strap of her nightie, she made the sweetest little noise. Sleep took me easily enough, it had been a long night.

We were hoping our New Orleans office would have word on Dermots whereabouts by tomorrow. It must be so galling to know the man partially responsible for so much of your families heart ache was so close by.

Morning came with the smell of bacon wafting toward me, I shifted cracking my eyes open only to have one of those horrible moments of 'where the hell am I?' hit me for a split second.

Observatory?

Sookie!

I reached out in the bed for her to find her side warm but cooling, she'd not been gone long then. Propping myself up on my elbows, I could hear hushed voices coming from outside the room and down the hall.

After pissing like a race horse and vowing never to drink prescient coffee again, looking into the mirror-blood shot eye's greeted me along with hair like a hobos, face full of stubble- so not the first impression I wanted to make to my girls family. I sighed at least washing the sleep out of my eyes, with a brush on the side of the vanity I tamed hobo land too. There was nothing I could do about the stubble so I'd just have to try and own that.

Quickly dressing in yesterdays crumpled clothes the good impression just kept on rolling, I passed the room where Sookie had said Tara was sleeping, hushed voices and giggles coming from it. It made me smile, I carried on past hoping I would get to speak with Sookie's Gran alone.

Hopes were dashed when I seen a flamboyant black man with spangley head scarf and zebra print glittery wife beater whipping what could only be described as industrial sized portion of pancake batter.

"Morning," I tried to smile but I am sure I looked pained maybe even constipated- who knows.

"Look at chew, aren't you all shades of fine," the black man spoke read sung, in a rich baritone voice.

"Lafayette you behave now," a sprightly elderly woman in a navy dress and immaculate pinned back hair hushed him, fixing steely blue grey eyes on me. I knew then and there as I gulped like a little pussy that little got past Mrs Stackhouse.

"Principal Northman, a word if you please," she indicated to the sitting room – fuck my hands were already sweaty. What if she didn't approve, my gut twisted for Sookie she had enough on her plate- shit and double shit. I didn't want to add to her problems.

"Certainly, I wanted to speak with you too," I followed her, but not before I caught 'Lafayettes' wide eyes and 'rather you than me look'. Fuck.

Best defence is a strong offence, "Mrs Stackhouse, I wanted to speak to you about my relationship with Sookie," I began as I sat down in the chair she had indicated for me.

"Straight in there, I like that," her hands crossed in her lap.

"Sookie and I have began dating, I know that being her principle this is seen as highly inappropriate, but I wanted to assure you that I care very deeply for Sookie and would never push her or pressure her in our relationship. It won't affect school we have decided to go public when she has graduated," this was one of the most awkward conversations I'd ever had. Christ how I wished it was over and done already.

"When she has a bright shinny future ahead of her, you are rooted to Bon Temps High what then? Will you hold her back, keep her small?" the elderly woman spoke, a chill running down my spine.

"NO! of course not," I implored.

"Explain it then _Principle_ Northman," fuck was she pissed, did I blame her? I could see how this must look to her.

"Please call me Eric," I scratched my head trying to find the words, "I know everything Mrs Stackhouse... um about the town I mean. I am not a real Principle, I would be pleased if this information didn't leave this room but I am undercover FBI agent. . ." I sighed my eyes lowering.

"…Oh I see, lying comes easy to you…" she cut me off, her lips in a thin disapproving line, before Sookie cut her off.

"Gran!" Sookie scolded I hadn't even seen her come in, "he looks like a deer in the head lights, you've had your fun now," Sookie glared at her Gran. Huh? Confused-dot-com.

Her Gran began to chuckle, "call me Adele or Gran everyone does. I am sorry. Sookie filled me in this morning, that was naughty of me, forgive me?" her eyes went from twinkling mischief to filled with tears. "Do you really think you can get my great grand baby back?" she looked like she swallowed a rather large lump back down.

I tried to feel pissed, but I was just so relieved I was no longer sweating bullets and now Adele's face looked scared and hopeful all in one. It was a face that had been used to life's disappointments but the hope hadn't left the building yet. Life hadn't broken her. I knew then she was solely responsible for Sookie awesome strength of character. And I couldn't help but feel a measure of warmth towards the older woman.

"Ma'am, if he's out there I swear to you I will do everything in my power to get him back," I really meant it, as much as I cared for Sookie if it was in my power by God I would do it.

"God bless you Eric Northman, Bless you. You are an answer to my prayers. Now that being said, if you ever hurt our Sookie, I will hunt you down and shot you like a wild animal my girl been through enough- don't think I won't, I sleep with a Bellini."

"Understood. I do care for her, I want her to be happy," I squeezed Sookie's hand she looked down on me as she stood by my chair with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Then as strange as this may be you have my blessing, anyone that can make my girl smile like that surely deserves it." I walked through into the kitchen hand in hand with Sookie like I'd just been crowned king of the world!

Breakfast was mayhem, the reason for industrial sized pancake batter was for the next two hours the Stackhouse home stead had swing doors on it, as everyone from Jason (Sookies Brother) to members of his road crew, the original triplets, the rest of the gang turned up at various times for the delicious fair. Lafayette turned out to be Tara's cousin and also cook at the Merlotte's Bar and Grill in town.

"Good stuff, huh?" Sookie asked, as she popped a bit of biscuit between her lips smiling.

"Yes, Very. Don't tell my mom but best breakfast I'd ever had, this usual?" I asked, indicating the relaxed attitude everyone had, opening cupboards helping themselves and such.

"Every Sunday since we all came to live here, family tradition," she grinned. "Although every Sunday seems bigger than the last," she giggled. I bet.

After breakfast I check my phone, no news yet Pam said she would be right on it as soon as she had something for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that... If your still reading please review ;)<strong>

I am looking for a Beta if anyone fancy's having a crack at two or just the one of my new stories that I have written & not published yet. PM please if you would like to help- Thanks

JoxX


	19. All at Once

**School Yard Games**

**19**

**All at Once...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey campers next instalment coming right up but before that I have some news... NEW STORY so sign up for author alerts and you'll be first to know when my new story goes live. **_

_**Many thanks for reading , I am a total review fail when it comes to replying, but I want you all to know how much it means to me to get your reviews. Especially as I have suffered with debilitating dyslexia, just writing a cheque had me out in a cold sweat- I felt so stupid, small and just really thick. When it came to any reading or writing it would just rocked my self esteem to an all time low. **_

_**My first story Dead and Back Again was to address my fears surrounding writing of any kind... I didn't think I would catch the writers bug or that it would have such a profound effect on my life. Now it (DABA story) stands unbeta'd as a testament to how far I've travelled. It was hard work, but imagination is not something I've ever lacked so under all that fear I began to see a beautiful creative process appear. Something I could really let my imagination run wild with... Now I know that although I still struggle to understand grammar rules (they never seem to sink in), that it was my fear that kept me from something that I so love. I still have dyslexia but now it not the bane of my life, but a challenge that ultimately has made me stronger. For that I am grateful. **_

_**Enjoy JoXx...**_

* * *

><p>As it happened it wasn't till Tuesday we got some news, it's like public transport you wait long enough then three come all at once. Godric wanted to meet us as soon, as possible, Compton was able to pull a usable image of Dermot, bad news was it came from San Jose a good guess was he was headed for Columbia. It appeared Dermot was travelling by road to avoid detection. Didn't take a genius to figure out he was headed for Hunter.<p>

I had made a decision that I knew Sookie wouldn't like, I had braised myself for it, "Sookie I want to go to Godric first Dermot is still three days away by car to Hunter. With Godrics backing we could have resources and get out of jail free cards," I tried to make my point, for our safety.

"Makes sense, I don't like it but it does make sense," Note to self never underestimate my girlfriend. "But tell Godric it's a flying visit, because with or without your help I am getting Hunter back. It's killing me not being able to tell Hadley, not getting her hopes up."

"Sure, I'll arrange transport. Can you get the permission slips sorted for the kids we are taking?" I asked having never removed kids from school before.

"Sure already on it. There's no need for transport Amelia's dad's Boeing 747 has been sat on the tarmac and ready to go since, I found out Hunter was still alive. We can be ready to go anytime."

Not even three hours later we were sat on Amelia's dad's luxury plane, with thirty of Bon Temps brightest. I sat with Pam, trying to ignore the urge to go over to Sookie and begin making out with her. It was only a couple of months now till she graduated, I couldn't wait till I could publically claim her. I had never felt this way about a woman before.

"North-man," Pam called. "Earth calling."

"Sorry you were saying?" I cleared my throat giving her my full attention.

"I was saying I am just going deep throat the pilot while letting the co-pilot ream me in the ass," Pam said like it was nothing.

"What?" then I began laughing,- Pam! "Sorry I was miles away wasn't I?"

"Yup. Nice?"

"Very."

Pam and I discussed, how fucked our careers were, but Pam did assure me Godric could pull the strings of a puppet master, just as long as Sookie and Bon Temps stayed safe that was all that mattered to me.

Bill kept drawing me filthy looks, which I tried to work hard on not returning. If he had kept his dick in his pants I doubt Sookie would even have looked my way. She struck me as the loyal to a fault sort. So I tried to keep that front and centre that the past three nights I got to sleep next to the greatest girl in the world because her ex was an idiot. An idiot with a Mensa IQ.

We touched down at an air field in near area 51, a bus would take us the rest of the way there. Now Area 51 with these kids had cliché written all over it. Pam had been in near constant communication with Godric over the last few days, filling him in on Bon Temps Highs wonders. I felt both dread and excitement at seeing him again.

On the bus Sookie came to sit beside me, taking my hand in hers discreetly "you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I smiled at her wanting to kiss her so bad.

"Ditto," she grinned.

"Huh?"

"What you just thought- ditto," she explained.

For the next fifteen minutes, I sent thoughts to Miss Stackhouse that got her more than a little hot under the collar. "Have mercy," Sookie blushed, as I sent her a fantasy involving my school office and a very short lemon yellow skirt she had once worn. Yum.

We had agreed that we would not disclose that Sookie was a telepath, it was enough that she made Isaac Newton look retarded.

As we approached the final check point, Sookie stood and addressed the bus, "Okay guys this is it, just be yourselves, they know about us. The genie is out of the bottle; let's show them what we can do. Convince them we have a town full of national treasures worth saving." National Treasures, I felt my heart clench at that. It was so true, having observed these kids for weeks now that's exactly what they were- National treasures.

Sookie looked like the all American girl as she stepped off the bus, high pony tail, Bon temps high tee-shirt and denim shorts, red conserves on her feet. I suppressed growl as soldiers eyed her like some sort of dessert mirage.

Once we were in the building and cleared of security, Godric met us. I gave him a quick man hug, his eyes telling me we would do this later. I swallowed back a lump in my throat.

"You must be Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, his hand held out to Sookie.

"Call, me Sookie y'all don't need to be so formal round us," she offered him a friendly smile shaking his hand, like the little southern belle she was.

"I've read your file, very impressive Sookie, I insist you must call me Godric," Godric kept looking at her like she was a unicorn.

"Thanks. Didn't set out to impress I am just me," she smiled, this time it was her panicked awkward smile. I felt my body tense, had she heard something?

"I am sorry I am staring. It's just we have been working on many of your papers and theories for sometime and its just your eighteen, cute to boot. I am sorry, we had all pictured someone different, a lot older, may be with a wart or two," Godric spoke smiling at the end. I could see how Sookie could even throw someone like Godric. Sookie giggled covering her mouth with her hand in perfect girly innocents.

"Can we have a tour?" Compton asked, not disguising the eagerness in his voice.

"Sure follow us, we have a lot of scientist eager to meet you, you must be William Compton we are hoping to be successful in our bid for your bio metric's profiling programme." Godric smiled.

Sookie looked at me with relief in her face, she must have read Godric's mind. The first floor had Amelia gushing and squealing.

"OH my God you guys, it a working model of my Oberon theory," she was clapping like a seal as she moved round a huge floor to ceiling model.

Sookie spied a white board on the wall squinting at it she chewed her bottom lip, walking up to it, she erased a large portion of the writing, "Miss please…" a man in a white lab coat ran towards her in a panic before Godric stopped him.

"This….can't be here…" she began as she scrubbed, then rewrote a portion. "This is good but you need this…" she added four row's of equations "and this so awesome, I am jealous I never came up with it… but I think this will marry it all together, see. . ." Sookie spun round, pen still in hand.

Two of the scientist were on their knees one crying, tears just streaming down his face looking up at her like the virgin Mary had just appeared to him. "Y'all don't have to cry I can put it back, photographic memory, see," she tapped her head with the butt of the pen, blond ponytail swishing.

"NO!" they both yelled, hands out.

"Is that time travel?" Bill asked, running his finger over the equations, nodding as he did so.

"Yeah, how awesome!" Sookie gushed, then rolled her eyes at Bill, as he looked like all his birthdays had come at once. Douche you don't get a do over.

"I still don't fully understand, if I am reading this right it means it's possible, but that goes against the laws of physics but I am looking at that, it says it's possible." One of the men in the white coats spoke.

"My scrawl is a bit ropey but…" Sookie drew a right angle putting a circle at each end of each line and one over the bend in the centre, like an elbow. "… heres how we see time in the third dimension," she drew a straight line with two circles at either end tapping the end on the board, "here we can't time travel. . .that's why your calculations didn't make sense, see?"

"But it is possible?" Godric asked while holding his breath, we all were.

"Oh totally! Just not here. . . see," she stabbed the pen at the elbow shape she had drawn "… if the outer points are the third dimension, here where time travel is totally not possible unless…. we create a door into fourth dimension- time, not subject to third dimension law's then create a second door opening where in time you want to go back to, out into the third dimension… like so."

"This would work?" one of the scientist.

"Time is relative, come on you must have read Einstein?"

"So how would you do it?"

"I would use a De Loren," Sookie said with a completely straight face. Even I got that back to the future reference. Pam snorted.

"Really, isn't that a car?" the scientist asked proving how much they did not get out.

Godric intervened, "I think Sookie was telling you subtly Professor Dooley that some things you have to work out for yourself. Thank you, we have been working on this for ten years, you did in five minutes what we been trying to do in ten years."

Sookie blushed, adorably, "ah they would have totally got there, most of it was already there. Fresh eyes is all, really I did nothing," she shrugged. Too modest. Beet red.

We continued on our tour, we entered a big hanger, "Whats this? Are they robots?" Bill asked. Pointing to squares of metal the size of cargo crates with deep lines etched into them, how that boy seen robots, I did not know?

"Yes, they are the most advanced defence robots on the planet unbeatable, we are really proud of those," Godric smiled.

"How unbeatable?" Tara asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Ma'am I am the best of the best, that thing whooped my ass so good I was in the infirmary for two weeks straight," one of the armed soldiers spoke. Benedict his badge said. He looked pretty fit, by the way Tara was eye fucking him she seemed to agree.

"Really, let's have a go," Tara smiled.

"I'll take some of that," Alcide grinned showing his rows of pearly white teeth.

"Me too," Sam 'hi-fied' Alcide.

"I don't think so, it's too dangerous," Godric began.

"You wanted to see what we could, isn't that why we are here?" Tara said.

"Not everyone as off the scale IQ's we all have high IQ's but some changes were physical, if this is the best you have what better way to demonstrate that, there is a reason our school doesn't have contact sports nor a foot ball team it's too dangerous, we are too dangerous, besides we heal real fast," Sookie added with a pointed look.

"Will you join them too?" Godric asked, still looking unsure.

"No Sir, I don't want to get sweaty, I'll watch," Sookie answered.

I leaned over to Godric to whisper "If you have some people here with security clearance that's not high enough I suggest you get them out of here now." He nodded at my statement and went into commander and chief mode.

We all moved to an observation lounge high above the hanger. Tara, Alcide and Sam where suited up and Benedict spoke to them briefing them on what the A.I.-squared could do, totally lame name, _it deserved its own eye roll_, I thought. Apparently the robots learned from their opponents, it was all very bad Si-Fi, but for a big geek like me I was grinning like a loon.

Benedict or Eggs as he had said to call him was staying in to 'play', too. He was the first to be injured. We all winced as one of the robots caught him sending him flying through the air. Godric gasp when he seen how fast they all could moved. Tara picked up a steel rod that had been laying on the hanger floor, placing it on the ground like a pole. She swung on it like a pole dancer moving at double the speed any other human could move at. More impressive was she was able to balance it perfectly using only her body weight to keep it upright, as the robot that had been chasing her head spun round and round it didn't anticipate the kick she aimed out of nowhere disabling it, a part of it skidded across the floor.

Alcide ran full tilt at one of the walls, the robot in hot pursuit however it didn't anticipate Alcide sudden stop and vertically jumping fifteen feet into the air landing with a sickening crunch of metal on top of the now non-operational drone.

Suddenly all the robots powered down, "You're students have just wreaked two fifty three million dollar robots, without breaking a sweat. I think that is enough for one day," Godric eye's where wide. "Just extraordinary."

When we got down to the hanger Eggs was being loaded on to a stretcher, with a broken femur, "Marcy if you please," I indicated Eggs lying on the stretcher.

"If you're sure, Principle Northman?" she looked shyly at Benedict, I smiled and nodded.

"It be all right, won't hurt a bit," she smiled at him, placing her hands on his thigh, blue glow emanated from her hands.

The solider was speechless. Godric's eyes wide, but handling it better than I did when I first seen it.

"Good as new, you gonna need a lot of food and vitamins, drink plenty of water, keep it mobile," she said when she was finished.

"Well done squirt," Alcide rubbed her head chucking her on his shoulders. The solider was speech less as he flexed his leg, poking at his leg like he didn't quite believe it belonged to him.

"Holy shit! She just healed him- can you imagine the applications?" Godric spoke out loud.

"Yes we can but Marcy wants to be a vet, don't you sweetheart?" Pam gave Godric her death stare a look that conveyed humans first, application's second. She was such a softy.

"Yeah animals are always happy when you help, they aren't scared to die, makes the energy flow easier, fear blocks it." She spoke from her lofty height on Alcide's shoulders so matter of factly.

"Fear blocks it, how about that," Godric spoke his eyebrow's to his hair line.

"Fear is the mind killer, it's what keeps us as humans small, we all have a high tolerance to fear, its what allows are minds to be so open, it is part of being evolved, human evolution. Our synapses fire differently to yours," Sookie informed Godric.

We were lead into mess hall, everyone got down to the business of eating, I sat at a table with Pam, Godric and Sookie three scientist two soldiers.

"I hate to sound pushy, but can you help us or did I just mess up by coming here?" Sookie asked after pushing her food round her plate for a good ten minutes. I wanted to put my arms around her so much.

"You don't need to ask, I can see your good kids. I have Benedict putting together a team for Columbia as we speak. I have read all your files but meeting you in persons, I don't have words. We have a long road ahead of us but I want you to know you can count on this facility to help you and your school without being treated as science experiments. "

Sookie move so fast she created a wind that blew my hair, when my eyes could register her again she was hugging Godric, "Thank you so much, we won't let you down."

"You can let go now Miss Stackhouse," Godric looked uncomfortable most of the mess hall were staring.

Sookie blushed, "Oh sorry!" she winced. Moving at human speed back to her seat, squeezing my shoulder as she sat down again, Godrics eyes caught with my own I knew he read into that gesture correctly. That we were more than student and principle. Shit.

I left Sookie and her gang looking like kids in a sweet shop, to go and speak with Godric in his office. This was it the private conversation I had both been waiting for and dreading.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed... I got to totally geek out in this chapter put years of watching show's like hero's, fringe, x-files to name a few to good use LOL!<strong>


	20. Beam Me Up Scotty

**School Yard Games**

**20**

**Beam me Up Scotty...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **a little School Yard Games Love...

Enjoy JoXx

* * *

><p>"Eric, I hope you will allow me to explain," he began pour two bourbons from a crystal decanter that had a huge portrait photo of Mum and I above it. I remembered the Christmas it was taken it was the last Christmas we had spent together before...<p>

"You already knew at Christmas that year, didn't you? That's why you insisted on that picture," I asked nodding at the photo.

"Yes, son- I did. I not going to apologise for what I have done, but I will tell you I do regret the hurt I caused Izzy and you. I have missed yous terribly, but my country needed me- sometimes that means making difficult decisions, for the greater good."

I took a healthy gulp of my drink, the amber liquid burning a path down my throat.

"Say something Eric?"

"I don't know how to feel whether to give you my right hook or just be so please to see you. . .much less what to say, for nearly twenty years I thought you a dead man," I told the truth I felt over whelmed staring at the man, I thought of as almost a father. He seemed so small but I realised that was ridiculous it was me that had grown no longer ten years of age, now I stood at six four, I towered over him. His hair was like I remembered it, Marine buzz cut but gone was the blond now replaced by silver, his face was the same but more lines, it was his eyes that had aged the most.

"I can understand you are overwhelmed, I've had a touch of that myself today, those kids are something else," Godric took a seat behind his desk taking a slug of his glass.

I just nodded slowly lowering myself into a leather seat opposite him.

"You and Sookie?"

I sighed, "Please don't give me any shit, but I am nuts about her she feels the same about me- yes I am aware there is a ten year age gap, I could lose my job, but for once in my life I don't give a shit," I didn't look up from my drink.

"It only complicates matters but I was going to offer you both a job, you work well together, yes?"

"A job? We are good together, she amazing even if she couldn't do all the things she can she still would be an amazing person."

"Pam briefed me on De Castro, she's eighteen for Christ sakes, she did what needed to be done. What she did was very selfless, helped to rid the country of an enemy of America, can you imagine what would have happened if Felipe De Castro got his hands, Nanite tech? It is my opinion that he as a single individual posed a bigger threat to the US than any country at present time, she is a hero," Godric spoke.

"Selfless is a good word for Sookie, she is a good person, but I don't know what type of job you want her for."

"Her Grandfather is said to have said we shouldn't have their level of evolution. With someone like Sookie there could be hundreds of different applications, thousands. But seeing them in action today I have to agree with Niall Brigant we shouldn't have this now, we are not ready. Ten years it took two of the brightest physicist I have ever met to get a creditable theory for time travel, Sookie in under five minutes took it to workable. My head is spinning."

"So what are you saying?" I could feel my jaw setting in a hard line.

"Sookie is so far advanced that she brings her own set of problems mainly she is too advanced for this world, to give her a lab would give America an advantage over the globe that quite frankly even I am not comfortable with, her grandfather is right we are not ready. But they here now, that's part of my job; deciding where best to use new technologies as we discover them. The job I want to offer you is as her handler. With De Castro she proved she has the makings of a fantastic field agent, a black ops field agent. She's ideal the languages she speaks, doctorate in psychology, she's smart, sassy and quick with the right training she could be one of America's greatest assets." _Not to mention the telepathy, but we were keeping that hush hush._

"Does she get a choice?"

"Of course." He didn't elaborate.

"I have to tell you I am not crazy about my girlfriend being in the line of fire, however I can see your point about giving her a lab, you wouldn't need anyone else the rest of them would be out of a job just Sookie and her gang. The tech the school has is impressive, but with unlimited resources of the US Government. . .we have protect them at all costs, they are really good people. The town too, it might be bum fuck nowhere but its become home. You should see them."

"Yes we do. We have to see this as the gift it is but at the same time walk a very fine line so that we do not abuse this new power. This facility is like lighting the fuse, possibly to our own destruction for them. I knew in this job I'd be required to make hard decisions- I hope you can now understand when I was offered it why I didn't want to leave that to a lesser man. One that would have taken advantage, not give a damn about the kids involved; I couldn't leave that to someone else. It was safer for you and Izzy to think I was dead."

"I am not ready to forgive you personally, I can understand and I am grateful. Keeping Sookie and her town safe would go along way to smooth over how I feel. They just want to live normal lives- they never asked for any of this."

"They aren't normal son, they are extraordinary to help them be normal would be a crime in itself, they will shine under this facilities care- I promise."

I felt lighter when I left the office to catch up with the rest of them before we bunked down for the night. Godric had asked me some awkward questions about mom, not meeting my eyes. I think he knew he had broken a bit of her, that he was responsible for that. Sookie and a team of men including myself would leave for Columbia 0600 tomorrow on an airforce transport, I was going as her handler this in a way this was as much of a test of the both of us if anything else.

Sam was under a platform with a screw drive in his hand, Sookie was over at another platform. Compton and Amelia where both standing at a back in front of a bank of computers deep in discussion, Sam scooted out from under the platform, "try it now," he smiled.

Sookie made a big show of placing goggles over her eye's, she looked to happy, I couldn't help but grin like I was punch drunk. "This should be interesting," Godric informed me.

"You guys ready?" Sookie called to Bill and Amelia, they nodded.

Sookie took a sandwich out of one of the lab coats hands, placing it on the platform. "On my mark, three, two, one" there was a flash of light the sandwich disappeared only to reappear then lose all form as it ozzed off the platform Sam had been working on.

"Buzzzz, Sook buzzz," Alcide grabbed her from behind just goofing off buzzing in her ear. I could feel my heckles rise as he touch my woman.

"Damn Al, do you see a pod anywhere in sight? You're going on next if you don't cut it out and I am gonna find a big ol' blue bottle fly for the other platform, we'll see what happens. I bet Seth Brundle will have nothing on you, you big gallout," she stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled at her.

"Sorry about your sandwich, all for a good cause right?" Sookie grinned at the lab coat who looked like he'd just jizzed his pants as the data poured out of the printer. "Bill can you adjust the microwave radiation at materialisation? Ame's I think if this was powered by water generator you got at club Broadway it would be a lot smoother don't you think?"

"Yeah, I was totally thinking the same thing, there has to be more organic components, theres too much universal resistance," Amelia answered, I didn't have a clue what they were talking about, you could practically hear the elevator music in my head. Sookie looked so happy and so alive, I winked at her when she caught my eye causing her to bite her lip. Damn I was crazy about her.

"You keep speaking like the universe is alive," one of the lab coats with bushy red hair spoke.

Sookie laughed, "Dude of course it, if your molecules that make you, you could be rearranged they could also make a chair same base elements right? they don't stop being alive or you because suddenly they are a chair. It's the building blocks that are alive, the atoms. Super string theory? Hello? You should totally read Dr Masaru Emoto's fascinating work on water or any works on the Morphagenic field."

Blessed him the lab coat was actually making notes.

"Captain I've given all she got!" Amelia yelled in phony Scottish accent, hanging on to the work bench in front of her as she pretend to hang on for dear life, ridding out pretend turbulence.

"My God Jim," Alcide called out in a deep base voice hand over his chest other arm stretched sky ward. "It's life but not as we know it," Sam finished for him a broad grin on his face, cupping his own chin, his back facing Alcide's.

"Beam me up Scotty," Sookie laughed, shrugging palms facing sky ward.

Bill raised one eyebrow in a move that would have made Mr Spock himself proud, "Energising in 5,4,3,2,1," he spoke in a monotone cold voice.

Godric even smiled shaking his head, at their antic's. The other half of the sandwich disappeared then appeared on the other platform this time steam rising from it. Sam leaned over taking a sniff, then poked it with the screw driver, "Congratulations Stackhouse, its the world most expensive toaster." The rest of the class laughed, I couldn't help myself I did too.

"Oh hush," Sookie face went beetroot.

"I am sure Professor England will be exceptionally please with the progress you have made, isn't that right?" Godric, nodded in the direction of the lab coat with red bushy hair.

"Yes,yes," the man answered quickly as thought his thoughts where a million miles away, as he scratched at the unruly red hair. I couldn't help but think how much it made him look like a monkey. Which made me laugh because next to Sookie he probably was, evolutionary speaking of course look at me with the big words.

There was a huge underground complex where all the base living quarters where housed, it was late we had an early start tomorrow. I caught up with Pam she had taken Tara and another group of students to view some of the planes that were housed here.

"Not an alien in sight," Mickey one of the younger students said with disgust as we passed him and his big brother Sam.

I smiled at Pam. She grinned back at me , "I was wondering myself," I smirked.

"Of course you were, you big geek," she shook her head. "Good day today, it was great to see them all so happy and relaxed. This facility was like the ideal playground for them, even then most of them are smarter than the doctors and professors here."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Pam and I where next door to each other, I noted Sookie was down the hall sharing with Amelia and Tara. I think I might even have pouted as I looked down the hall.

I went to bed, a lonely man first time in three days I didn't have Sookies hot body pressed against mine. But sleep soon took me. . .the dreams that haunted me-fuck!

_Kissing Sookie, my hands on her perfect breasts, white lace panties-urgh! Her kisses moving down my neck to open mouth licks and nibbled over my chest. Sookie removing my straining erection out of my shorts, licking the tip of my dick, the surprise of her taking me in her mouth fitting as much of me as she could, cupping my ball's- God I'd never felt something so good._

_Her head moving faster as her rhythm picked up pace, her hot little tongue swirling the tip, her perfect teeth scrapping the length of my cock, sending shivers through me. Her moaning going right through to the centre of me. Her begging me to touch her?_

"Oh God I want your fingers in my pussy so much…please Eric,"the vibrations of her request sending me higher and higher as I clutched for the sheets as I could feel my balls tightening, readying me to come undone, I realised my dream had seriously mesh with reality I was coming, I was coming in Sookie's mouth, I was so out of it there was nothing I could do to stop it, not that I wanted too.

"Urgh Coming," was I all I could manage, before I shot my load, Sookie drinking down every drop, I had to offer. I have never come like that before in my entire life. I must have blacked out because she was lying beside me with a lazy smile on her face.

Best wake up-EVER!

"Good?"

"Fuck Sookie, I thought I was dreaming. . .how did you even get in here? Not that I am not happy to see you, very happy as the case is," I waggled my eyebrow's hoping my sex addled brain would disengage soon so I could stop sounding like a retard.

"_Please_," Sookie rolled her eyes, "I had to dumb myself down for a Mensa test so I didn't flag the Pentagon, like I was gonna let a little door or a bazillion cameras stop me from seeing you…" she blushed, biting her lip. "I am sorry I couldn't help myself you were just so hard, laying there looking so cute and sexy and yummy…did I mention really sexy? I am sorry I kinda attacked you, but you did sort of invite me when you moaned Sookie in your sleep," she winced, looking worried.

"Sookie anytime you wanna wake me up like that, you just go ahead. I am sorry I was so out of it to return the favour, I thought I was dreaming," I kissed her, pouring all my feelings into it, showing her with my mouth what she meant to me, how lucky I felt she lavished her smiles and attention on me.

"There's still time and you're not dreaming now," she gasped my bottom lip between her teeth. Other than heavy make out sessions we hadn't done much, not that I had been disappointed far from it. But I meant what I said when I told her I wouldn't push her. Now I had such a beautiful invite...

"Oh God Eric," she cried when I captured one of her nipples in my mouth. She tasted so good, everywhere I licked she tasted so sweet, my hands found themselves over her mound, she wet and slick with her arousal, "Please stop teasing," she begged, she lay her hand over my own guiding my fingers into her opening.

"Oh God yes!"

I pulled them all the way out only to plunge them back in, repeating it till her back was arched of the bed. Fuck she was so beautiful, so beautiful, all mine. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of sheet's as she twisted and buck under my attentions, my mouth was watering at the sight of my two fingers sliding in and out of her dripping pussy. The friction she was enjoying must have been amazing as she was so tight round my fingers, so tight. Holy mother of God I wanted to bury myself in there.

My mouth descended on her nub, she screamed, gasping as her muscles clamped down on my fingers as she came undone, right there in bed with me, I lapped greedily on her spilt juices. Oh god, oh god, oh god she just chanted over and over again.

I was already hard again for her when she spoke. "Kiss me," she whispered, I crawled up the bed taking the covers with me kissing her, covering her with my own body.

"I can taste myself on your lips," she gasped, what could you say to that? I moaned into her mouth as all the blood that had been returning back to my body rushed back to my dick, making me even more rock hard.

"I am falling for you. . .shit I mean. . ." Sookie floundered, her wide eye practically screamed _'could I sound anymore lame'_ but to me she had just set my world on fire. All I could think was; burn baby, burn- cheesy as it sound.

"Shhh… it's okay, I feel the same way, it's not love yet but something so close," I showed her in a kiss how I felt, she showed me when she returned it, curling my toes. I'd never had that. Then a thought hit me if this was almost love what the fuck had I thought I had with Sophie Ann? Because now I knew it sure as shit it wasn't love. Not even remotely.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you miss this story? <strong>


End file.
